Zerstört den Verräter
by Flan Parfait
Summary: G-Cis ist auf Rache aus, denn N hat nicht nur zweimal seine Weltherrschaft vereitelt, sondern G-Cis auch mit seiner rebellischen Art fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Er will N nun endlich beibringen, dass sein aufmüpfiges Verhalten nicht ewig unbestraft bleiben kann.


Dunkelheit wandelte sich in das schwache, flackernde Licht einer verrosteten alten Lampe. Zwar nicht stark genug, um auch nur die Hälfte des kleinen, ihm völlig unbekannten Raumes zu erhellen, aber dennoch zu blendend für seine empfindlichen Augen und ausreichend, sie nur schwer öffnen zu können. Selbst klare Gedanken zu fassen fühlte sich anstrengender an als gewöhnlich. Als wenn er eine sehr lange Zeit geschlafen hatte, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob all dies um ihn herum immer noch ein Traum war.

Doch die Schmerzen in seinem trockenen Hals und das Brennen an seinen Handgelenken bewiesen ihm das Gegenteil. Der Schmerz war zu real. Es war unmöglich, dass alles nur eine Fantasie war. Es musste die Realität sein.

N erlangte mit seinem wiederkehrenden Bewusstsein die Erkenntnis, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein Spürsinn verriet ihm sofort, dass er sich in großer Gefahr befand. Auch wenn es ihm noch nicht möglich war, festzustellen, an was für einem Ort er sich überhaupt befand. Wie war er nur hierher geraten? Was auch immer dies für ein Raum war, er war sich bewusst, dass er so schnell wie möglich die Flucht ergreifen sollte. Ansonsten würde er es bereuen. Da war er sich sicher.

Erst jetzt offenbarte sich vor ihm ein weiteres Problem, das er zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte und dass eine rasche, sichere Flucht aus diesem mysteriösen Raum unmöglich machen sollte.

Ns Fluchtplan wurde zunichte gemacht, als er bemerkte, dass es ihm unmöglich war, sich zu bewegen. Sein Körper rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Als er realisierte, dass er bewegungsunfähig war, kam die Panik in ihm hoch. Er war an einem unbekannten Ort und sein Körper rührte sich nicht mehr. Es war ihm völlig unverständlich, wie er in eine solche Situation geraten konnte. Er atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu sammeln und darauf zu warten, dass die Benommenheit verschwinden würde.

Es dauerte weitere Minuten, bis sein Verstand wieder klar genug war, um vernünftige Gedanken zu fassen. Auch wenn er sich immer noch sehr schläfrig und orientierungslos fühlte, konnte er nun zumindest wieder klar denken und war dazu fähig, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Als er an sich herab sah, um zu analysieren, warum sein Körper sich nicht bewegte, wurde ihm klar, warum er trotz großen Kraftaufwandes keinen Zentimeter vorankam. Er war gefangen. Aber warum? N schüttelte den Kopf, als er feststellte, dass sein Körper an einem Stuhl festgebunden war.

Seine Arme und Beine waren mit Seilen befestigt und auch sein Oberkörper war an den Stuhl gefesselt. Auch wenn es für ihn zunächst lächerlich erschien, deutete dies eindeutig darauf hin, dass er sich in ersthaften Schwierigkeiten befand. Wer auch immer ihn in dieses Zimmer gebracht hatte und dann auch noch vorsichtshalber festgebunden hatte, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte, plante sicherlich nichts Gutes mit ihm.

Auch wenn er sich noch so anstrengte, in diesem dunklen, nur leicht erhellten Raum Anhaltspunkte zu finden, es gab nichts, was ihm auch nur eine Information lieferte.

Das Einzige, was er feststellen konnte, war, dass er sich in einer Art Kellerraum befand, denn es gab keine Fenster. Doch dadurch gab es auch keine Möglichkeit, festzustellen, in welcher Umgebung er sich befand. Auch ansonsten war der Raum so gut wie leer. Als hätte man vorsichtshalber dafür gesorgt, dass N an einem völlig neutralen Ort erwachen würde, in Angst und Panik, weil er nicht wusste, wo er war. Es gab nichts, was ihm dabei helfen konnte, zu erraten, wer ihn in dieses Zimmer gebracht hatte. Wie war er überhaupt hierhergekommen?

N konnte sich nicht erinnern, egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Er war mit Touya unterwegs gewesen. Sie waren gemeinsam durch den Freizeitpark in Nimabasa gegangen.

Touya hatte die ganze Zeit über seine Hand gehalten, doch...

N konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was dann passierte. Wie war er nur von einem so mit Menschen überfüllten Ort in einen völlig verlassenen, nicht sonderlich sauberen Kellerraum geraten? Was war nur im Freizeitpark passiert? Noch dazu seine Benommenheit, sein trockener Mund und die Tatsache, dass er seine Augen nur mit Schwierigkeit offen halten konnte. Ob ihn jemand betäubt hatte? In der Situation, in der er sich befand, konnte er es sich zumindest gut vorstellen. Auch wenn die Situation immer lächerlicher wurde.

Denn wer hatte schon die Absicht, so etwas mit ihm zu machen? N war immerhin schon lange nicht mehr der König von Team Plasma und hatte sich auch nichts weiter zu Schulden kommen lassen. Er hielt nicht einmal mehr Kontakt zu seinem Vater. Immerhin hatte er ihn bereits endgültig besiegt und sich aus seinen Fängen befreit. Wer konnte ihn sonst noch in eine solche Situation bringen wollen? Es war N völlig schleierhaft, wer das Verlangen danach haben könnte, ihn zu kidnappen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt entführt worden war, konnte er nur schwer nachvollziehen. Es erschien einfach alles wie ein sehr, sehr schlechter Scherz.

Es war fast schade, dass es leider die Realität war und er sich wirklich in einer gewissen Gefahr befand.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete sich die verrostete Tür vor ihm und ein Mann betrat den kleinen Raum.

Sein gepflegtes Erscheinungsbild passte nicht an diesen Ort und N wartete darauf, dass der Mann etwas zu ihm sagen würde. Doch der Mann ging an N vorbei, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf den ehemaligen König von Team Plasma zu werfen. Stattdessen stellte er eine große braune Tasche am Boden ab und war dabei, wieder zu gehen und ohne Worte den Raum zu verlassen.

Doch N konnte ihn nicht so leicht wieder gehen lassen, er musste ihn aufhalten. Er musste doch erfahren, warum er an diesen Ort gebracht wurden war und was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte. Deshalb beschloss er, ihn irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, egal wie.

»Warte!«, schrie N, um dem Mann zu suggerieren, dass er bereits wach war und ihn sehen konnte.

Überrascht drehte sich der Mann zu ihm um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass N so schnell wieder aufwachen würde. Er hatte ihm eine Dosis verabreicht, die ihn für noch mindestens fünf weitere Stunden außer Gefecht setzen sollte. Dennoch war N wach. Wie unpassend für ihn. Nun war N wieder bei Bewusstsein und der Mann kam nicht darum herum, dem jungen Mann zu erklären, in was für einer Lage er sich befand und wieso. Das war er ihm mindestens schuldig.

»Ich bin gerade ein wenig überrumpelt«, gab der Mann zu und kratzte sich am Kopf. »Eigentlich hättest du noch ein wenig schlafen sollen. Habe ich etwa etwas falsch berechnet...?«

N konnte es kaum fassen. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so tun, als wäre all dies in Ordnung und völlig normal? Er wollte eine Erklärung dafür haben, warum man ihn hierher gebracht hatte. »Entschuldige, aber ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so unhöflich.« Der Mann schob seine Brille nach oben. »Aber wir kennen uns ja noch gar nicht. Mein Name ist Achromas und ich bin, wie du, ein ehemaliges Mitglied von Team Plasma.«

N blieb fast der Atem weg. Er hatte schon von Achromas gehört, als er vor einem Jahr mit Kyouhei erneut gegen Team Plasma gekämpft hatte. Er hatte den Professor zwar nie persönlich getroffen, doch aus diversen Quellen hatte er erfahren, dass Achromas Ns Rolle als Anführer von Team Plasma übernommen hatte, nachdem er selbst seinen Titel als König aufgegeben und die Organisation verlassen hatte.

»Du gehörst nicht mehr zu ihnen, also was willst du von mir?« N verstand nicht, was dieser merkwürdige Mann von ihm wollen könnte. Sie waren beide ehemalige Mitglieder von Team Plasma und hatten schon lange aufgehört, daran zu glauben, dass diese Organisation für das Gute kämpfte. Also, warum hatte Achromas ihn in einen verlassenen Keller gebracht und zu allem Überfluss auch noch festgebunden?

Achromas musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er N so sah. Der junge Mann sah ihn trotzig an und hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, seine Augen offen zu halten, sodass er nicht gerade bedrohlich wirkte. Achromas hatte viel über den ehemaligen König von Team Plasma gehört. Doch er war anders, als er sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach gewesen wäre, eine so leichte Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und dass der sogenannte große König eigentlich nur ein junger Mann war, der nicht einmal stark genug war, sich aus einer solchen Situation zu befreien. Nicht einmal Pokémon hatte er bei sich.

»Ich bin nicht derjenige, der Interesse an dir hat«, erklärte Achromas. »Aber es gibt jemand anderen, der mir überaus dankbar dafür ist, dass ich dich eingefangen habe. Ein guter Freund von mir, dem ich den Gefallen tun wollte, auch wenn ich nicht mehr für die Organisation arbeite.« Achromas widerstrebte es zwar, weiterhin für Team Plasma zu arbeiten, doch einmal hatte er eine Ausnahme machen müssen. Immerhin hatte es sich auch für ihn überaus gelohnt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass N ein Jahr lang einfach frei in Einall herumgelaufen war. Es war so simpel gewesen, ihn zu überwältigen und mitzunehmen. Nicht mal sein kleiner Freund hatte etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Touya hatte zwar seine Pokémon benutzt, um Achromas aufzuhalten, doch er war zu schwach. Vermutlich hatten die Jahre, in denen er nach N gesucht hatte, ihn verweichlichen lassen, anstatt ihn zu trainieren.

»Kaum zu glauben, dass es so leicht war, das zu erledigen, was diese drei Tölpel ein Jahr nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt haben. Ich bin einfach zu gutmütig, wenn es darum geht, einem Freund einen Gefallen zu tun. Außerdem sprang für mich selbst genug dabei raus...« Achromas lächelte. N konnte sich langsam denken, wer dahinter steckte. »Obwohl du verstanden hast, dass Team Plasma eine Organisation ist, die nur auf Lügen aufgebaut ist, hilfst du meinem Vater?«, fragte er.

Achromas war beeindruckt, dass N so schnell herausgefunden hatte, dass er für G-Cis arbeitete. »Auch wenn ich mir geschworen habe, Team Plasma nicht mehr zu unterstützen, konnte ich sein Angebot nicht ablehnen. Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, aber meine Forschung geht vor!« Achromas interessierte sich nicht sonderlich dafür, was nun aus dem jungen Mann werden würde. G-Cis letzter Befehl, bevor Team Plasma zu Grunde ging, war, N zu finden und ihn zu ihm zu bringen. Achromas wusste selbst, wie rachsüchtig sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter war und dass er vieles dafür geben würde, N wieder bei sich zu haben, um sich an ihm für seinen Verrat zu rächen. Achromas musste es einfach ausnutzen.

Seit G-Cis von den verbleibenden Team Plasma Mitgliedern verlangt hatte, den ehemaligen König zurückzubringen, war bereits fast ein Jahr vergangen. Achromas hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob überhaupt jemand den jungen Mann wiederfinden würde. Er hatte keinen einzigen Befehl mehr von Team Plasma ausführen wollen und nur noch da sein, um die Pokémon, die er liebte, zu erforschen. Doch er hatte schon bald gemerkt, dass er ohne Team Plasma nicht mehr die Mittel gehabt hatte, die er für seine Forschung brauchte. Seine Technik war veraltet und er stoß immer wieder an die Grenzen des Möglichen.

Als er N zufällig in Nimbasa entdeckt hatte, war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Er hatte den jungen Mann gegen seinen Willen mitgenommen und G-Cis daraufhin die Bedingung gestellt, ihm die gesamte Ausstattung des Labors von Team Plasma zur Verfügung zu stellen. Im Gegenzug würde er ihm N bringen.

»Das ist einfach widerlich!« N war schockiert darüber, dass der Wissenschaftler sich für die Machenschaften seines Vaters hergab. Wieso konnten diese Menschen nicht verstehen, dass das, was sie taten, falsch war? Team Plasma beutete Pokémon aus. Wie konnte dieser Mann ihnen helfen, obwohl er Pokémon doch angeblich so liebte? Oder war er etwa genau wie diese anderen Professoren, die nur an ihrer Erforschung interessiert waren und sich nicht um die Gefühle der Pokémon um sich herum kümmerten?

»Wie kann man sich nur auf so ein niedriges Niveau begeben? Du wirst schon früh genug bereuen, dass du diesem Scheusal hilfst.« Es entzog sich Ns Verstand, wieso dieser Mann, obwohl er die Organisation verlassen hatte, noch immer den Befehlen Folge leistete. N hatte den Entschluss bereits vor langer Zeit gefasst, dass er niemals wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren würde. Vor allem jetzt, wo er wusste, dass G-Cis ihn nur als Werkzeug gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er sich wünschte, die Absichten dieser Organisation wären das gewesen, was sie in der Öffentlichkeit von sich behauptet hatten. Hätten sie doch nur wirklich für die Befreiung der Pokémon gekämpft. Doch es war alles nur eine riesige Lüge gewesen und N hatte, ohne es zu wissen, mittendrin gesteckt.

Er war froh, dass Touya ihn früh genug zur Vernunft gebracht hatte und...

Wo war eigentlich Touya?

N hatte sich vorher nicht darüber wundern können, dass sein Freund verschwunden war. Immerhin hatte er bis vor kurzem nicht einmal gewusst, wo er war und wieso. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen können, dass Touya nicht mehr bei ihm war. Aber jetzt, wo die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten, geriet er in Panik.

»Was hast du mit meinem Freund gemacht?« Verzweifelt sah zu Achromas hinauf und hoffte, dass Touya in Ordnung war. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen war. Allein der Gedanke daran, den unschuldigen Jungen in Schwierigkeiten gebracht zu haben, war zu viel für ihn. Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen könne, sollte Touya verletzt sein. Touya hatte nichts mit der Sache zu tun und andere Menschen in seine Probleme hineinzuziehen, war für N ein absolutes Tabu. Vor allem, nachdem Touya ihn auf den richtigen Weg geführt hatte, sollte er nicht für seine Fehler büßen müssen.

Nicht, nachdem er ihm so wichtig geworden war. Fast wichtiger als alles andere.

»Sieh dich an!« Achromas zeigte auf Ns Körper und deutete auf die Tatsache, dass N ihm regelrecht ausgeliefert war. »Du bist nicht wirklich in der Position, Fragen zu stellen, oder?« N konnte sich nicht bewegen und er würde es auch nicht schaffen können, sich zu befreien. Er schien den Ernst der Lage noch nicht begriffen zu haben. Vielleicht war er zu stolz, um es zu begreifen. Doch Achromas hatte recht. Im Moment hatte der Mann die Oberhand.

»Aber wie dem auch sei. Dein Vater ist noch nicht hier...« Achromas öffnete seine Tasche, die er zuvor auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte und holte eine Spritze hervor. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie sich Ns Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, als er die spitze Nadel sah. Achromas seufzte. Der junge Mann schien nicht zu begreifen, dass Achromas es noch relativ gut mit ihm meinte. Die Person, vor der sich N fürchten sollte, war definitiv nicht er.

»Willst du dich nicht etwas schlafen legen, bevor er hierherkommt?« Achromas kniete sich vor N und zog den Rollkragen seines schwarzen Pullovers hinunter, der den Hals des jungen Mannes bedeckte. »Fass mich nicht an!«, schrie N panisch und begann, unruhig nach einem Knoten an dem Seil um seine Hände zu suchen. Er hatte Angst vor der Spritze in Achromas Hand.

»Widerstand macht es nur unangenehmer für dich. Außerdem war das gerade kein Vorschlag, sondern ein Befehl!« Mit diesen Worten zog Achromas an Ns langen, grünen Haaren, sodass der Kopf des ehemaligen Königs nach hinten gezogen wurde und Achromas bessere Sicht auf seinen Hals hatte. »Beweg dich nicht«, befahl er. Dann stieß er, ohne weitere Warnung, die Nadel in Ns Hals. Als N das Stechen der Nadel spürte, war er wie versteinert und blieb so ruhig er nur konnte.

Erst, als die Flüssigkeit aus der Spritze verschwunden war, zog der Wissenschaftler die Nadel wieder hinaus aus dem Körper des jungen Mannes und ließ seine grünen Haare los. »Das war alles. Warum also das Theater?« Achtlos warf Achromas die Spritze in eine der Ecken des Raumes. N atmete auf und sah den Mann verwirrt an.

»Was passiert jetzt mit mir? Werde ich jetzt wieder einschlafen?«, fragte er verwirrt, doch vor seinen Augen begann bereits alles zu verschwimmen. Achromas sah es nicht als notwendig an, dem jungen Mann zu antworten. Er merkte bereits, wie Ns sich anstrengen musste und damit begann, wie wild zu blinzeln und sich zu bemühen, dass seine Augen nicht einfach zufielen. Das sollte seine Frage von selbst beantwortet haben. »Das wirst du noch bereuen«, murmelte N, bevor sein Kopf nach vorne fiel und er ein weiteres Mal das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als N dieses Mal erwachte, fühlte er sich noch grauenvoller als zuvor.

Bevor er die Augen öffnen konnte, vergingen einige Minuten, in dem er nur die Stimmen von mehreren Menschen um ihn herum wahrnahm. Er selbst fühlte sich, als wäre er sehr weit entfernt von ihnen. Selbst, als er es schaffte, seine Augen zur Hälfte zu öffnen und seinen Kopf zu heben, konnte er nur verschwommene Schatten erkennen. Er sah schwarze Umrisse und wurde durch das Licht an der Decke geblendet. Nicht mal Farben konnte er wahrnehmen, da die Müdigkeit ihn noch immer in einen Halbschlaf versetzte. Er ließ seinen Kopf wieder nach unten sacken und beschloss, noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

Er hatte völlig vergessen, wo er sich befand und warum er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er vermutete, er würde sich wieder erinnern, wenn er noch ein wenig geschlafen hätte.

Plötzlich fühlte es sich an, als würde jemand neben ihm stehen. N konnte nicht genau deuten, was mit ihm passierte. Aber er spürte einen Atem neben seinem Ohr und konnte jemanden etwas leise flüstern hören. Hätte er doch nur verstehen können, was die Person zu ihm sagte. Aber er konnte nicht. Er fühlte sich schwach und wollte nur noch schlafen. Warum konnte man ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Er fühlte sich müde und wollte sich ausruhen.

Ein Schlag in seinen Bauch holte N zurück in die grausame Realität. Als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss, wollte er sich instinktiv zusammenkrümmen und schützend seine Hände an den Bauch halten. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Er bewegte sich nicht. Er begann zu wimmern, noch im Halbschlaf und sensibel. N verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Warum tat ihm auf einmal alles weh? N konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was zuvor passiert war. Er verstand nicht, warum er geschlagen wurde, geschweige denn, von wem.

Wieso war Touya nicht mehr bei ihm? Wieso half Touya ihm nicht?

Erst als der Schmerz langsam verschwand, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Dass er in einem Kellerraum aufgewacht war und an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Und an Achromas. Panisch riss N die Augen auf und bereute es zugleich. Obwohl er sein Umfeld noch immer leicht verschwommen wahrnahm, erkannte er seinen Vater vor sich.

»Na, ist der kleine Prinz endlich wach?« G-Cis starrte ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. Der Mann hatte eine sehr lange Zeit darauf gewartet, N so ausgeliefert vor sich zu haben. »Warst du wirklich so töricht, zu glauben, du könntest dich für immer vor mir verstecken?« In dem Moment, in dem N antworten wollte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht wusste, was er seinem Vater sagen wollte.

Aber N hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Auch wenn er sich in einer unvorteilhaften Situation befand und vielleicht in Panik geraten sollte, angesichts dessen, dass ein wütender Mann vor ihm stand, der sich sicherlich Ns Tod wünschte. Doch es war schon oft aussichtslos erschienen und hatte sich dennoch zum Guten gewendet. Bis jetzt hatte N es immer geschafft, G-Cis aufzuhalten.

G-Cis wendete sich an Achromas. »Wie wäre es, wenn du den letzten Teil unserer Abmachung erfüllst?« »Tss...« Der Wissenschaftler zögerte. »Gibt es wirklich keinen anderen Weg?«, fragte er unentschlossen. Doch G-Cis schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Ich will ihn leiden sehen. Deshalb ist es absolut notwendig!« Achromas konnte sich nur schwer damit abfinden. Er hatte G-Cis nur seinen sogenannten Sohn zurückgebracht, damit das Labor endlich ihm alleine gehören würde, ohne dass er weiterhin Befehle von seinem ehemaligen Boss entgegen nehmen musste.

Eigentlich wollte er nichts weiter mit Team Plasma zu tun haben. Dass G-Cis noch eine zusätzliche Bedingung an ihn gestellt hatte, ärgerte ihn. Zumal es um seine Forschung ging. Warum konnte sich G-Cis nicht auf eine andere Art an N rächen? Warum musste er ausgerechnet etwas dazu verwenden wollen, was so wertvoll für Achromas war? Widerwillig suchte er in seiner Tasche nach dem Gegenstand, den G-Cis verlangt hatte.

»In Ordnung, ich werde es benutzen. Aber danach gehört das Labor, mit allem darin und mit all den Forschungsarbeiten von Team Plasma, mir!«, sagte Achromas mit Nachdruck. Er hatte nicht vor, sich von G-Cis ausnutzen zu lassen. Zumindest nicht mehr. N verstand nicht, worüber die beiden Männer sich unterhielten. Aber er ahnte, dass G-Cis etwas mit ihm vorhatte, was ihm nicht gefallen würde.

Aber was auch immer es war, es war lächerlich.

Billige Versuche wie diese würden niemals ausreichen, N zu bezwingen. Er hatte bereits in der Vergangenheit genug Bestrafungen und Demütigungen über sich ergehen lassen. Dies konnte nicht im Geringsten mit dem mithalten, was er schon erlebt hatte. G-Cis hatte alle möglichen Bestrafungen bereits an N ausgeübt. Er fürchtete sich vor nichts mehr, was sein Vater noch hätte tun können. Egal, was er für ihn auf Lager hatte, er war stark genug, um es durchzustehen. Selbst wenn er dieses Gebäude nicht mehr in einem Stück verlassen würde, er wäre dennoch immer noch stärker als sein Vater.

Jeder von G-Cis Versuchen, N zu zeigen, dass er als König versagt hatte, waren nutzlos. N wusste besser, dass sein Vater nicht mehr genug Kraft hatte, um ihn jemals zu besiegen. Schon zwei Mal hatte N seine Pläne vereitelt und ohne die Macht des Drachen Kyurem konnte G-Cis seine Herrschaftspläne vergessen. N hatte bereits gewonnen. Auch wenn sein Vater ihn foltern würde, es würde nichts daran ändern, dass er verloren hatte. Egal, wie sehr er N leiden lassen wollte, N war dennoch der Sieger in ihrem Kampf.

N wusste, dass er sich nun mit solch billigen Mitteln an ihm rächen wollte, zeigte nur, dass G-Cis am Ende war.

»Allein der Gedanke daran, dies an einem Menschen benutzen zu müssen...«, seufzte der Wissenschaftler. Achromas gefiel nicht, was G-Cis ihm befohlen hatte. »Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse daran, seine Reaktion zu sehen. Aber wenn es denn erforderlich ist, dann werde ich es eben tun!« Er holte ein kleines Gerät aus seiner Tasche hervor, von dem N nicht genau deuten konnte, was es war. »Kannst du dir denken, was das hier ist?«, fragte Achromas und N schüttelte den Kopf.

N konnte es nicht genau erkennen, weil ihm immer noch schwindelig war und es sehr komplex aussah. Es war ein kleines, rechteckiges Gerät mit viel zu vielen Knöpfen darauf. Vermutlich eine Fernbedienung oder etwas in der Art. Vorne an dem kleinen Gerät war eine Art silbern schimmernde Kugel befestigt, durch deren leicht durchsichtiges Material einige Drähte zu sehen waren, was N darauf schließen ließ, dass das Gerät eine Art Wellen empfangen oder senden konnte. Vielleicht war es auch für etwas anderes gut, aber N kannte sich nicht mit den Forschungsarbeiten von Team Plasma aus und wusste nicht, an was für Projekten Achromas gearbeitet hatte.

»Ich weiß nicht, was das ist«, gab N zu. Er hasste es, wenn er, trotz seines hohen Intellekts, etwas nicht verstand oder nicht kannte. Doch hier war er an seine Grenzen gelangt und fragte: »Was bewirkt dieses Gerät? Ist es eine Fernbedienung?« Nach G-Cis Gesichtsausdruck konnte es nichts Gutes bedeuten. Aber N hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was die beiden Männer vorhatten. »In der Tat. Dieses Gerät ist wirklich sozusagen etwas, was Leute wie du als Fernbedienung bezeichnen würden. Das Gegenstück dazu ist ein kleiner Peilsender, der an den Forschungsobjekten befestigt wird. Pokémon reagieren sehr stark auf die Wellen, die dieses Gerät aussendet«, erklärte Achromas. »Mithilfe dieser Wellen, die ich selbst untersucht und mithilfe der Fähigkeiten des Pokémon Hypno vollständig analysiert und verbessert habe, kann man jedes Pokémon regelrecht kontrollieren. Sie verlieren ihren eigenen Willen.«

N konnte nicht fassen, was der Mann sagte. »Wie bitte? Ihr benutzt dieses Ding, um unschuldige Pokémon zu manipulieren?« Er konnte seine Wut nicht zurück halten. Wäre er nicht festgebunden, wäre N sofort aufgesprungen und hätte es Achromas die Fernbedienung aus der Hand geschlagen. Vermutlich hatten sie viele Pokémon nur so dazu gebracht, sich Team Plasma anzuschließen und für sie zu kämpfen. N wurde schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. Pokémon so auszubeuten, war das Schlimmste, was er sich nur vorstellen konnte. »Du Bastard! Wenn du dich wirklich für Pokémon interessierst und mehr über sie lernen willst, wie kannst ihnen dann so etwas Schreckliches antun? Dir sollte es für immer verboten werden, sie weiterhin zu erforschen!«

G-Cis empfand den kleinen Gefühlsausbruch des ehemaligen Königs seiner Organisation als äußerst amüsant. »Ich frage mich«, begann er, »ob du auch nur einmal gerade daran gedacht hast, warum dir Achromas diese kleine Geschichte erzählt hat. Anstatt dir den Kopf über deine nutzlosen Freunde zu zerbrechen, solltest du dir lieber darüber Sorgen machen, was dich, mein lieber N, als nächstes erwartet.«

N wurde klar, was sein Vater andeuten wollte. Wollten sie etwa diese Wellen etwa an ihm anwenden? Aber aus welchem Grund? War diese Fernbedienung nicht für Pokémon konstruiert worden, die für Team Plasma arbeiten sollten? Achromas konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter so etwas Absurdes forderte. Dass er vermutlich einfach ein Sadist war, der den völlig ausgelieferten N leiden sehen wollte, war die einzige Erklärung, die er finden konnte und er wollte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, was G-Cis sonst noch mit dem jungen Mann anstellen wollte, sollten die Wellen wirklich Wirkung zeigen.

Achromas würde die Bedingung erfüllen und sobald G-Cis zufrieden war, würde er verschwinden. Er wollte nichts weiter damit zu tun haben, was danach mit dem jungen Mann passieren würde. Er konnte nicht mal dafür garantieren, dass die Wellen des Geräts dem ehemaligen König nicht schwere Verletzungen zufügen würden. Immerhin hatte er es nur für Pokémon konstruiert. Menschen reagierten fiel empfindlicher auf die Attacken, mit denen Pokémon untereinander ihre Feinde lähmten, paralysierten oder hypnotisierten. Und die Wellen, die er entwickelt hatte, waren noch um einiges stärker als die normalen Fähigkeiten dieser Pokémon. Nur eine kurze Aussetzung reichte und der Sender, der die Wellen aufnahm, konnte das Testobjekt noch über Jahre manipulieren.

Aber andererseits machte er sich nichts daraus, was mit N passieren würde. Solange er sich weiter seiner Forschung widmen könnte, war er zufrieden.

»Achromas. Wärst du so gütig, diesem armseligen Wesen genauer zu erläutern, was für ein Schicksal ihn ereilen wird?« G-Cis war eine Weile still gewesen und hatte einfach zugesehen. »Natürlich.« Achromas nickte. »Wir haben mit diesem Kontroll-Gerät Wellen an die Pokémon gesendet, durch die sie so manipuliert wurden, dass sie unseren Befehlen Folge leisteten. Durch diese Veränderung haben sie alles getan, was wir ihnen aufgetragen haben. Egal, welche Einstellung sie zuvor hatten oder ob sie sich ursprünglich widersetzten, die Wellen machen die Pokémon willenlos. Solange wir einen Sender an ihnen platzieren, können sie sich nicht mehr wehren. Verstehst du, auf was G-Cis hinaus will?«

N wurde langsam klar, warum G-Cis darauf bestand, dass Achromas diese Wellen zur Verfügung stellen sollte, um sie an ihm zu testen. Vermutlich war es der Plan seines Vaters, ihn genauso willenlos zu machen, wie er es mit den Pokémon getan hatte. »Nur schade, dass euer Plan einen Fehler hat. Ich bin nämlich kein Pokémon, sondern ein Mensch!« N konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Die Idee seines Vaters, ihn kontrollieren zu können, war so lächerlich. Er merkte nicht, dass G-Cis langsam der Geduldsfaden riss.

»Ein Mensch...!?«

In Sekundenschnelle rannte er auf N zu und hob seine Hand, bereit dazu, dem aufmüpfigen jungen Mann eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. »Du nennst dich selbst einen Menschen? Du bist ein armseliges, wertloses - «

»G-Cis! Halt!«, schrie Achromas, um ihn zu unterbrechen und G-Cis hielt inne. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und ging dann einen Schritt zurück. Doch N war unbeeindruckt. »Was glaubst du, wird mit deinem kleinen Köpfchen passieren, wenn wir es an dir benutzen, hm? Glaubst du wirklich, es wird keine Wirkung haben?«, fragte G-Cis und versuchte, wieder etwas gelassener zu sein. »Glaub mir, es wird eine Wirkung haben. Du wirst dich noch heute meinem Willen beugen und wie ein Hund auf allen Vieren vor mir knien.«

»Unmöglich...« Langsam wurde N unruhig. Er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass es nichts gab, wovor er sich fürchten musste. Doch der Gedanke daran, seinem Vater völlig ausgeliefert zu sein und ihm zu gehorchen, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, machte ihm doch Angst. Er begann sich davor zu fürchten, dass G-Cis Recht hatte.

»Bemitleidenswert«, merkte G-Cis an, als er erkannte, dass der junge Mann vor ihm unruhig wurde. Er sah die Panik in Ns Augen, als diesem klar wurde, in was für einer Lage er sich befand. Sollte G-Cis Plan aufgehen, wäre N gezwungen, gegen seinen eigenen Willen alles zu tun, was Team Plasma ihm auftragen würde. Er konnte sich diverse Situationen ausmalen, in die sie ihn ohne Probleme bringen könnten. Sie könnten ihn dazu bringen, seine Ideale und Träume zu verraten und wieder für sie zu arbeiten. Oder noch Schlimmeres. Egal, wofür sie sich entscheiden würden, er würde gedemütigt werden.

»Verdammt!«, fluchte N. »Ihr werdet mit so einem billigen Trick nicht durchkommen. Es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass es überhaupt eine Wirkung haben wird, nicht wahr?« »Das ist wahr«, bestätigte Achromas. »Aber warum wenden wir es nicht in der Praxis an?«

N versuchte, das Seil um seine Hände zu lösen. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo er anfangen sollte. Ohne sehen zu können, wie es zusammengebunden war, konnte er nur erahnen, wie er es lösen konnte. Aber selbst als er mit einem Finger den Knoten erreichen konnte und versuchte, ihn zu lockern, gelang es ihm nicht. Er war einfach zu fest. Und selbst dann musste er noch drei weitere Seile loswerden. Aber er wollte nicht einfach still sitzen bleiben und sich seinem Schicksal beugen. Mit einem Seufzer versuchte er halbherzig, das Seil zu lockern.

Letztendlich krallte er sich nur noch daran fest, realisierend, dass es keinen Zweck hatte.

»Willst du etwa schon aufgeben?«, lachte G-Cis. »Vielleicht schaffst du es ja, wenn du nur fest genug daran glaubst.« Er wusste genau, dass es unmöglich war. Selbst N wusste das. Für G-Cis war es ein amüsanter Anblick, wie N verzweifelt hin und her wippte und versuchte, sich zu befreien. Egal, wie sehr N sich anstrengte, er konnte nichts bewirken. Er war ihnen völlig ausgeliefert.

»Es ist zwecklos«, gab er selbst zu. »Bringen wir es schnell hinter uns.« Dann sah N zu Boden, er wollte den Männern jetzt nicht ins Gesicht sehen, da er sich furchtbar unterlegen fühlte.

»Ich hatte eine bessere Show erwartet...« G-Cis seufzte. »Das ist gar nicht deine Art, N. Wo ist dein Kampfgeist von eben hin? Wie wäre es, wenn du wenigstens darum bettelst, dass wir dich freilassen? Vielleicht haben wir ja dann die Güte, es uns noch einmal zu überlegen. Vielleicht ist heute dein Glückstag.« N schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht auch noch den Rest seiner Würde verlieren. Sie würden ihn sowieso nicht losbinden. »Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann soll es so sein. Es ist deine eigene Entscheidung, N.«

Achromas war es leid, noch länger warten zu müssen. Seine größte Angst war, dass der Gebrauch an einem Menschen eine Fehlfunktion an seinem Gerät auslösen konnte. Doch G-Cis konnte seine Vorfreunde nicht mehr verstecken: »Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass diese Missgeburt endlich das tun wird, was ich verlange. Dann hat er endlich wieder einen Nutzen. Ich hatte schon Angst, ich müsste ihn loswerden. Anscheinend waren all die Jahre, die ich ihn ausgebildet habe, doch keine verschwendete Zeit.« »Er ist ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Jede Sekunde, die wir mit ihm verbringen, ist noch mehr verschwendete Zeit«, merkte Achromas an.

Als G-Cis merkte, dass Achromas Desinteresse darin begründet war, dass er nicht wusste, was es mit N auf sich hatte, entschied er sich dazu, den Mann aufzuklären. »Vermutlich ändert es deine Meinung, wenn ich dir etwas Interessantes über ihn verrate. Er kann nämlich - «

»Nein! Sag es nicht!«, fiel N ihm ins Wort. N wusste, würde sein Vater es aussprechen, würde Achromas beginnen, sich für ihn zu interessieren. Das würde alles nur schlimmer machen. Dass sein Vater etwas Grausames mit ihm vorhatte, war gerade noch auszuhalten. Aber beide Männer... Das würde N nicht überleben. »Ich mache alles, was du willst. Aber verlier kein Wort über meine Fähigkeit.« Als ob er damit etwas bewirken könnte. Wenn es so weiterginge, würde er ohnehin bald alles tun, was sie von ihm wollten. Er merkte selbst, wie lächerlich sein Angebot war. »Fähigkeit?« Achromas war interessiert. »Was ist es, das ihn so besonders macht?« G-Cis klärte den Wissenschaftler auf: »Nur eine Kleinigkeit. Die Tatsache, dass er die Sprache der Pokémon versteht.«

»Wie bitte?« Achromas konnte es nicht fassen. »Er kann mit Pokémon sprechen?«

Seit Jahren hatte Achromas nach einer Person mit dieser Fähigkeit gesucht. Er hatte schon längst damit abgeschlossen und akzeptiert, dass Menschen nicht dazu in der Lage wären, die Worte jemals verstehen zu können. Und nun war es ausgerechnet dieser junge Mann, der tatsächlich dazu in der Lage war. »Das ist fantastisch!« Achromas war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Was für ein glücklicher Umstand dies doch war. Es brachte sein Herz regelrecht dazu, höher zu schlagen. »Stell dir nur vor, wie er dir bei deiner Forschung wird helfen können. Natürlich wird er es nicht freiwillig machen... Aber dafür gibt es ja eine Lösung«, flüsterte G-Cis ihm ins Ohr.

Das war alles, was Achromas wissen musste, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass es notwendig war, das Kontroll-Gerät an N anzuwenden. »Das darf nicht wahr sein...« N konnte es nicht fassen. »Wegen solch egoistischen Wünschen hilfst du diesem Psychopathen? Was ist, wenn es mich umbringt? Oder dieser Bastard dort neben dir mir den Befehl gibt, mich selbst umzubringen?« Achromas schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich bin nicht egoistisch. Es ist für die Wissenschaft.« Dann grinste er zufrieden. »Also... Wollen wir beginnen?«

Achromas holte einen kleinen silbernen Gegenstand, der wie ein Peilsender aussah, aus seiner Tasche und klebte ihn N auf die Stirn. »An diesem Punkt werden sich die Kontrollwellen sammeln«, erklärte er. N kniff die Augen zusammen. Würde es wehtun? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihn nicht permanent verletzten würde. Sollte der Schmerz nur eine Sekunde anhalten, könnte er damit leben. Aber der Gedanke daran, für immer durch dieses Gerät zu leiden, brachte ihn zum Zittern. Achromas richtete die Fernbedienung auf Ns Körper und schaltete eine Handvoll Knöpfe ein, die es aktivierten.

N bemerkte ein Stechen, doch nichts weiter passierte. »Und was ist nun? Funktioniert es?«, wollte G-Cis ungeduldig wissen, doch Achromas zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das ist schwer zu sagen.«

»Es hat sich nichts verändert«, stellte N fest. Erleichtert atmete er auf.

Doch dann bemerkte er ein leichtes Dröhnen in seinem Kopf. »Was... Was ist das?« Panisch versuchte er, sich zu bewegen. Sein Kopf begann zuerst leicht zu schmerzen. Doch dann hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sich etwas tief in das Innere seines Kopfes bohren. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, diesen Schmerz ertragen zu können. N biss die Zähne zusammen und strengte sich an, nicht zu schreien. Er wollte G-Cis nicht die Genugtuung geben. Doch das Gefühl in seinem Kopf wurde stärker. Er wusste nicht, was genau geschah, doch es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Inneres zusammengedrückt, gar schon zerquetscht zu werden. Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen.

»Aufhören! Sofort... aufhören!«, schrie er und sah verzweifelt zu Achromas. »Es tut weh! Bitte, bitte, bitte, hört auf!« Doch die Männer ignorierten ihn. » Anscheinend zeigt es eine Wirkung«, stellte Achromas fest. »Auch wenn es noch unklar ist, was mit ihm passiert. Wie es scheint, reagiert er darauf, obwohl er ein Mensch ist. Es funktioniert also an allen Lebewesen.«

N konnte nicht hören, was genau Achromas sagte. Er wollte einfach nur, dass er es beendete. »Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich halte das nicht aus!« In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Langsam schoss der Schmerz in den Rest seines Körpers und obwohl er es versuchte, er schaffte es nicht, einen lauten überraschten Schrei zu unterdrücken. Was ging nur vor sich? Sein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, seine Hände und seine Füße zuckten, ohne dass er es wollte. Er wünschte sich, dass der Schmerz dafür sorgen würde, dass er ohnmächtig werden würde. So müsste er es nicht länger ertragen. »Bitte, hört auf! Ich werde sterben! Ich werde sterben!«, weinte er verzweifelt.

»Das sollte genügen.« Achromas schaltete das Gerät aus, als er sah, dass N es nicht weiter ertragen konnte. Sofort entspannte sich der Körper des jungen Mannes. Seine Finger zuckten noch immer unkontrolliert. Ns Blick war leer und verstört und er ließ seinen Kopf langsam nach vorne sinken und sah zu Boden, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Achromas beobachtete Ns Reaktionen genau. Anscheinend verursachte es starke Schmerzen im Körper des jungen Mannes. Nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde.

Doch wenn N aus Versehen an diesen Schmerzen sterben würde, so hatte Achromas niemanden mehr, der ihm bei seiner Forschung helfen könnte. Der junge Mann war einfach zu wertvoll für ihn, jetzt wo er wusste, wozu er fähig war. Sein Tod wäre eine Verschwendung. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass G-Cis ihn nicht im Nachhinein umbringen würde.

»Was für ein armseliger Anblick!« G-Cis betrachtete den jungen Mann, der vor noch ein paar Jahren der König von Team Plasma gewesen war. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass N mehr ausgehalten hätte. Er hätte ihn gerne länger so leiden gesehen. »Mehr hätte ihn vielleicht getötet«, erklärte Achromas. »Das war sein Limit.« N saß noch immer regungslos auf dem Stuhl und starrte auf den Boden. Es gab nichts, über das er nachdenken wollte. Er dachte nicht einmal mehr daran, zu fliehen oder Widerstand zu leisten. Es erschien ihm zwecklos. Alles tat weh.

Er fragte sich nicht einmal mehr, warum sein Vater diese Dinge mit ihm tat. Es war in Ordnung. Die Schmerzen waren nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor und nahmen langsam weiter ab. Das war alles, was zählte.

»Ich erwarte in Zukunft mehr von dir!« G-Cis beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und legte seine Hand an Ns Kinn. Dann hob er den Kopf seines Adoptivsohnes so an, dass dieser ihm in die Augen sehen musste. »Warum nur?«, fragte N. »Wenn du mich so hasst... Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach?« Plötzlich hatte N das Gefühl, als würde sein Kiefer zerquetscht werden. G-Cis Griff wurde fester, sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. »Es hat nicht funktioniert!«, schrie er außer sich. »Er ist noch genauso aufmüpfig wie zuvor!«

G-Cis starrte N hasserfüllt in die Augen. Wie konnte er nur solchen Widerstand leisten? Wieso konnte er nicht einmal das tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde? Immer musste N seine Pläne durchkreuzen. Nicht mal so eine einfache Aufgabe, wie seinen Willen aufzugeben, konnte er erfüllen. N war zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Achromas seufzte. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass dieses Experiment höchstwahrscheinlich scheitern würde. Auch wenn er sich auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit N gefreut hatte. Er würde den ehemaligen König auch so dazu bringen, ihm bei seiner Forschung zu helfen. Seine Schwachpunkte kannte er ja nun. Wahrscheinlich müsste er nur ein Pokémon bedrohen und N würde zustimmen. Ansonsten würde er ihm auch einfach Tabletten geben können, die ihn dazu bringen würden, ruhiger zu sein. Aber die Wellen waren anscheinend keine Lösung. »Was hast du erwartet, G-Cis? Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass es vermutlich keine Wirkung auf einen Menschen haben wird. Ich habe nie garantiert, dass es funktionieren - «

»Warte!« G-Cis unterbrach Achromas, denn er hatte etwas Interessantes entdeckt. Vielleicht war N doch nicht so unbeschadet davon gekommen, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte. Eine kleine Veränderung fiel ihm zumindest an ihm auf. G-Cis grinste zufrieden.

N fühlte sich unwohl, weil sein Vater ihm so tief in die Augen starrte. Er wollte seinen Kopf bewegen, da es ihm unangenehm war. Die Nähe seines Vaters machte ihn unruhig, seine bloße Anwesenheit machte ihn panisch. Doch G-Cis hielt ihn noch immer am Kinn fest und sorgte so dafür, dass N ihn ansehen musste. Als N seine Augen schloss um dem Blick seines Vaters zu entkommen, nutzte G-Cis seine andere Hand um mit Gewalt eines von Ns Augen aufzureißen. »Bitte, Vater!«, schrie N erschrocken. Er hatte Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden. »Bitte tu mir nicht weh!«

»Nur wenn du es wagst, dich weiterhin zu widersetzen, werde ich dir größere Schmerzen zufügen, als ich es ohnehin vorhabe. Also lass einfach deine verdammten Augen offen, oder ich sorge dafür, dass du es bereuen wirst, meinen Befehlen nicht gehorcht zu haben!«, schrie G-Cis und N erschrak zuerst, hielt dann jedoch still. »Ich werde gehorchen. Aber bitte tu mir nicht weh, Vater...« N hatte sich bereits entschlossen, keinen Widerstand mehr zu leisten. Achromas beobachtete Ns Reaktion interessiert. Er war überrascht, dass Ns Ausdrucksweise noch unterwürfiger geworden war, doch G-Cis schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er ärgerte sich mehr darüber, dass N ihn immer noch Vater nannte. Aber er interessierte sich gerade für etwas anderes.

G-Cis nutzte seinen Zeigefinger um damit das obere Lid von Ns rechtem Auge brutal nach oben zu ziehen, sodass N sein Auge nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft schließen konnte. Zusätzlich zog er noch mit seinem Daumen das untere Augenlid nach unten, damit er einen besseren Blick auf Ns Auge hatte. »Seine Augen haben sich verändert«, stellte G-Cis verblüfft fest, als er dem jungen Mann tief in das mit Gewalt offengehaltene Auge sah.

Ns sonst graublauen Augen hatten nun eine rotgefärbte Iris. Das konnte nur etwas Gutes zu bedeuten haben. Die einzige körperliche Veränderung der Pokémon, die sie zuvor durch Kontrollwellen in ihre Gewalt gebracht hatten, war ebenfalls die Veränderung der Augen gewesen. Ihre roten Augen waren kaum zu übersehen gewesen. Anscheinend war N doch nicht so unversehrt geblieben, wie G-Cis zu Beginn angenommen hatte. Auch wenn N es selbst nicht zu merken schien. »Ich kann nicht mehr...«, wimmerte N. Der Reflex, sein Auge zu schließen, war einfach zu groß. Auch wenn er gehorchen wollte, kämpfte sein Körper gegen den Griff seines Vaters an. Als G-Cis bemerkte, dass das Auge reflexartig zu tränen begann, ließ er ihn los. Er hatte ohnehin bereits gesehen, was er wollte. N kniff die Augen fest zusammen und klimperte ein paar Mal, bis sie sich sein rechtes Auge wieder normaler anfühlte.

Was meinte sein Vater bloß damit, dass er sich verändert hatte? N spürte keine Veränderung.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, seinen gesunden Menschenverstand zu verlieren oder nicht mehr fähig zu sein, aus freien Stücken handeln zu können. Doch er konnte noch immer klar denken. Es hatte sich also nichts verändert. »Es hat nicht funktioniert. Bitte, lasst mich gehen.« N hätte sich denken können, dass er keine Gnade zu erwarten hatte. Anstatt ihn loszubinden, damit er sich erholen konnte, begannen die Männer, N zu ignorieren. Achromas und G-Cis unterhielten sich untereinander, während sie den Raum verließen und N absichtlich hilflos und noch immer festgebunden zurückließen. »Lasst mich nicht allein...! Bitte...!«, schrie N, doch die Tür wurde geschlossen.

Wie konnten sie ihn nur so zurücklassen? Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte noch immer und so gefesselt wie er war, konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Er konnte nur daran denken, endlich losgebunden zu werden. Er würde sich sogar einfach auf den kalten Boden legen, nur um endlich ein wenig schlafen zu können. Er war am Ende. Sein Kopf brummte noch immer und ihm war, als wenn die Wellen eine negative Wirkung auf seinen kompletten Körper gehabt hätten. Er konnte es nicht aushalten, in einer Position gefangen zu sein.

Er wollte wenigstens seine Arme ausstrecken, damit die Schmerzen verschwinden würden. Aber er konnte sich kein Stück rühren. Jetzt, wo ihr Plan fehlgeschlagen war, hatten sie anscheinend keine Verwendung mehr für ihn. Sie ließen ihn einfach zurück, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er am Ende war. Es interessierte sie nicht. Wenn er jetzt sterben würde, würden sie es nicht einmal bemerken. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sterben würde. Vielleicht war dies ja sein Ende.

G-Cis konnte nicht fassen, dass die Wirkung nicht ausgefallen war, wie er es erhofft hatte. Zwar hatte Ns Augenfarbe sich verändert, was bedeutete, dass die Wellen ihn beeinflussten, doch der ehemalige König war dickköpfig und unbeugsam wie zuvor. Er fragte sich, wie Achromas nur so nutzlos sein und alles ruinieren konnte. Dies wäre die perfekte Demütigung für seinen sogenannten Sohn gewesen und Achromas Erfindung hatte nicht funktioniert.

G-Cis wollte es für N so entwürdigend wie nur möglich machen. Ihn durch Kontrolle dazu zu bringen, alles zu tun, was er ihm auftrug, war perfekt gewesen. Aber nun musste er sich eine neue Strafe für den unnützen jungen Mann einfallen lassen, einen neuen Plan, wie er N endgültig seine Überlegenheit demonstrieren konnte. Wie ärgerlich.

»Ob es so sicher ist, ihn jetzt ganz alleine zu lassen?« Achromas schrieb etwas auf seinen Notizblock. »Ich werde nach ihm sehen. Vielleicht braucht sein Kopf einfach länger, um sich zu verändern. Ein wenig unterwürfiger ist er bereits.« »Ich kann für dich nur hoffen, dass du Recht hast, Achromas«, warnte G-Cis. »Sollte N sich nicht in den nächsten Stunden meinen Befehlen beugen, werde ich sehr zornig werden. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich dann tun werde, aber es wird sowohl dir als auch N nicht gefallen.«

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ Achromas den Raum.  
Als er die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum im Keller öffnete und eintrat, fand er N genauso vor, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten. Der junge Mann starrte geistesabwesend vor sich hin und außer dem Reflex, am ganzen Körper zu zittern, rührte er sich nicht. Achromas beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ein paar Tränen, die N die Wangen hinunterliefen, wegzuwischen. »Bist du in Ordnung?«, fragte Achromas.

Er konnte nur hoffen, N nicht komplett ruiniert zu haben. Gerade jetzt, wo der junge Mann ihm doch bei seiner Forschung helfen sollte. Achromas beschloss, N loszubinden, da dieser sich ohnehin nicht mehr selbst groß bewegen konnte und auch nicht aussah, als wäre er dazu fähig, Widerstand zu leisten oder davonzulaufen. Der Ausgang des Gebäudes war ohnehin verschlossen und so konnte N sich noch so wehren wie er wollte. Entkommen würde er ohnehin nicht. Deshalb war es Achromas von nun an egal, ob N einen unnützen Fluchtversuch starten würde.

»Was passiert mit mir?«, stammelte N. Seine Worte waren so leise, dass Achromas ihn nur schwer verstehen konnte. »Hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich binde dich los und bringe dich in mein Labor. Dann kannst du ein wenig schlafen, wenn du willst.« Achromas hatte schon lange kein Verlangen mehr verspürt, freundlich zu einem Menschen zu sein. Pokémon waren das einzige, das das Interesse des Mannes weckte. Menschen waren uninteressant und Achromas verspürte keinen Wunsch danach, seine Zeit mit ihnen zu verschwenden, wenn er stattdessen Forschung an Pokémon betreiben konnte.

Aber er versuchte, dennoch behutsam mit dem jungen Mann umzugehen. Immerhin brauchte er ihn noch. Und außerdem schien er durch das Experiment sowohl physisch als auch psychisch mitgenommen. In so einer Situation sollte Achromas lieber vorsichtig sein, als zu riskieren, ihn unnötig aufzuregen oder zu verängstigen. Deshalb versuchte er, ein wenig Mitleid vorzutäuschen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es N bald besser gehen würde.

»Mir ist so kalt«, beklagte sich N, als Achromas ihn gerade losgebunden hatte und versuchte, N dazu zu bringen, aufzustehen. »In meinem Labor ist es wärmer als hier im Keller. Komm einfach mit mir«, schlug Achromas vor. Er wollte eigentlich nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden, doch N war kraftlos, und als er mit der simplen Aufgabe konfrontiert wurde, aufzustehen, seufzte er laut und starrte auf seine eigenen Füße. N strengte sich wirklich an, stehen zu bleiben. Doch er schaffte es einfach nicht, aufzustehen, ohne sofort wieder hinzufallen. »Meine Füße halten mich nicht...« Als N bemerkte, dass seine Füße nicht taten, was er wollte, begann er verzweifelt zu wimmern. Noch einmal stand er vorsichtig auf und schaffte es sogar, einige Sekunden auf den Beinen zu bleiben, doch sein linkes Bein begann plötzlich unkontrolliert zu zucken und er brach sofort zusammen, landete diesmal auf dem Boden. Verzweifelt streckte er seine Hand nach Achromas aus.

»Interessant«, stellte der Wissenschaftler fest und streckte ebenfalls seine Hand aus, hielt N fest und zog ihn hoch. »Hast du keine Angst mehr vor mir?« N schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich an Achromas Mantel fest. »Nein, ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn ich das nicht brauche«, meinte N und sah selbst überrascht aus. »Als wenn mir etwas sagt, ich müsste keine Angst haben. Aber wieso?«

Achromas gefiel, dass der Junge sich nun etwas kooperativer zeigte. N war nicht mehr ganz so rebellisch wie zuvor. »Vielleicht weil du eingesehen hast, dass Widerstand völlig zwecklos ist«, meinte Achromas, doch er wusste, dass es viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass die Wellen doch eine gewisse Wirkung gezeigt hatten.

Achromas brachte N mit Mühe und Not in sein Labor. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er nicht genau wusste, wo N sich hier ausruhen sollte. Er war fast ein ganzes Jahr nicht hier gewesen und es hatten sich inzwischen viele neue Akten gestapelt. Als letzte Notlösung begann Achromas damit, ein paar Unterlagen von einem seiner Tische auf die anderen zu verteilen, auch wenn es ihm missfiel, die Forschungsunterlagen so durcheinander zu bringen. Doch so könnte Achromas wenigstens einen Tisch freiräumen, sodass N sich darauf legen und schlafen konnte. Etwas Bequemeres konnte er ihm leider nicht anbieten.

N war völlig verwirrt und desorientiert. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen war er Achromas gefolgt. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte und sein Kopf pochte so laut, dass er davon hätte taub werden können. Die unerträglichen Schmerzen gingen von seiner Stirn aus. Als würde jemand mit einer Nadel durch seinen Schädel in sein Hirn bohren und immer und immer wieder hineinstechen, jedes Mal qualvoller und gnadenloser als zuvor. Als er sich umsah und keinen Platz zum Hinlegen sehen konnte, sank er einfach zusammen. Er legte sich auf den kalten Boden und wollte nur noch schlafen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, darauf zu warten, dass Achromas seine Unterlagen beiseite geräumt hatte.

»Was tust du denn da?« Achromas konnte es nicht fassen, als er sah, dass der Junge zusammenbrach und sich laut schluchzend in einer verkrampfen Position auf den Boden legte. Achromas packte N an beiden Armen und zog ihn nach oben, bis N wieder auf den eigenen Beinen stand. Dann brachte ihn durch seinen groben Griff um Ns Arme dazu, dass der ehemalige König sich auf den freigeräumten Tisch setzten musste. N verstand nicht, warum der Mann so grob mit ihm umging, doch er konnte sich kaum wehren und so setzte er sich auf den Tisch und ließ sich gefallen, dass Achromas sich bückte, N an den Beinen packte. Achromas hob Ns Beine an, sodass dieser gezwungen war, sich in eine liegende Position zu begeben. Sofort schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

»Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!«, schrie N und strich mit den Fingern über den kleinen silbernen Sender, den Achromas an seine Stirn geklebt hatte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er müsse ihn nur abreißen, um endlich alles zu beenden und die Schmerzen los zu werden. Aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Als wäre es nicht richtig, es abzureißen und als wäre er gezwungen, es ertragen zu müssen. Als wenn ihm jemand befehlen würde, es nicht zu tun, und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er war völlig machtlos. Achromas setzte sich auf einen Stuhl betrachtete N, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

»Tut es dir weh?«, fragte Achromas und zeigte auf Ns Stirn. N nickte schnell und kratzte mit den Fingern an seiner Stirn entlang, unfähig, den Sender zu entfernen. Stattdessen bohrte er seine eigenen Fingernägel in die Haut um den Sender herum. Als Achromas merkte, dass N durch den Sender eingeschränkt wurde und anscheinend nicht mehr fähig war, diesen zu entfernen, wurde ihm klar, dass das Experiment erfolgreicher gewesen war, als er gedacht hatte. Er strich Ns Haare beiseite, um seine Stirn besser betrachten zu können. Als er bemerkte, dass N so verzweifelt war, dass seine Fingernägel bereits blutige Spuren und Kratzer hinterließen, befahl er geschockt: »Hör sofort auf, deinen Körper zu zerstören! Ich brauche dich noch!«

Sofort hielt N in seiner Bewegung inne. Er entfernte seine Hände von seiner Stirn und legte sie auf seinem Oberkörper ab. Er starrte den Mann schockiert an. Wieso befolgte er einfach seinen Befehl? N fühlte sich dem Mann völlig ausgeliefert und sah ihn nur zögernd aus dem Augenwinkel an. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Achromas Blick lag auf seinem Körper und er hatte das Gefühl, sich davor schützen zu müssen. Doch er konnte nicht. »Was passiert mit mir? Warum mache ich das?« Seine Stimme war noch leiser als zuvor und er fand einfach keine Antwort darauf, warum er plötzlich so wenig Macht über seinen eigenen Verstand hatte. Denn sein Verstand sagte ihm, er solle dem Mann gehorchen.

Aber warum? War er nicht eben noch sein Feind gewesen? Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich, als könne er diesem Mann bedingungslos vertrauen? Er zitterte, wenn er nur daran dachte. Sein Unterbewusstsein schrie dagegen an, dem Mann zu gehorchen, doch warum tat er es dann? Doch er merkte, wie seine Gedanken immer unklarer wurden. Als würde ihm eine Stimme sagen, er solle aufgeben, sich zu wehren. Leider war es seine eigene Stimme, die ihm befahl, endlich ruhig zu sein und sich dem Willen des Mannes zu beugen.

Achromas war völlig aus dem Häuschen, als er merkte, dass das Experiment ein voller Erfolg gewesen war und N nun wie ein Haustier seinen Befehlen folgen würde, ohne selbst zu merken, dass er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte. Es war schon amüsant. Vermutlich wusste N nicht einmal mehr selbst, dass er durch den Sender beeinflusst wurde. Denn genau die Funktion hatte er. Er spielte N vor, er würde aus freiem Willen handeln und ihn so hirnwaschen, dass er glauben würde, als dies wären seine eigenen Entscheidungen, was auch immer man ihm nur auftragen würde. N war zu einer Art Marionette geworden.

»Ich werde deinen Vater holen. Warte hier!« Achromas verließ den Raum, ohne weitere Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob N versuchen würde zu fliehen, denn war dazu ohnehin nicht mehr fähig. Achromas hatte den Befehl gegeben, zu warten, und N würde es ohne zu fragen befolgen. Es war einfach wunderbar. Bald würde N ihm genauso bedingungslos bei seiner Forschung helfen. Er war wie eine Puppe, mit der er alles machen konnte, was er wollte. Der unwissende junge Mann konnte nun nichts mehr dagegen tun. Auch wenn er seine Ideale verraten würde und die Geheimnisse seiner Pokémon-Freunde verkaufen würde.

Inzwischen hatte N sich etwas besser mit seinem schmerzenden Kopf abgefunden. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber je mehr er sich selbst einredete, Achromas Befehle nicht in Frage zu stellen, umso angenehmer wurde das Gefühl, das von seiner Stirn ausging.

Er blieb still auf dem Tisch liegen und schloss die Augen. Er war entschlossen, dem Mann Folge zu leisten und sich nicht zu bewegen, bis er zurückkommen würde. Dadurch fühlte er sich fast glücklich. Als würde er belohnt werden, wenn er das tat, was der Mann ihm sagte. Es war merkwürdig, aber es war ein angenehmer Gedanke. Auch wenn er sich ihn nicht erklären konnte. Umso weniger er sich darum Sorgen machte, dass sein Handeln ungewöhnlich war, umso besser ging es seinem Kopf. Schon bald waren die Schmerzen ganz verschwunden und N wartete nur noch darauf, dass Achromas zurückkehrte.

Als sich die Tür das nächste Mal öffnete, trat sein Vater hinein. Merkwürdigerweise verspürte N keine Angst und keinen Hass mehr, als er ihn vor sich stehen sah. Beschämt sah N zur Seite.

Etwas sagte ihm, dass er eigentlich aufspringen sollte und sich gegen seinen Vater auflehnen sollte. Warum tat er es nicht? War es nicht falsch, einfach so ruhig zu bleiben? Wieder kamen die Kopfschmerzen und N beschloss, die Gedanken zu verdrängen. Was er tat, war richtig. Nicht zu widersprechen war richtig. Warum sollte er etwas gegen diese Männer ausrichten wollen? War es nicht leichter, ihnen einfach Folge zu leisten? »Vater...« N wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und wartete deshalb darauf, dass dieser etwas zu ihm sagen würde.

»Beweis mir, dass es funktioniert hat!«, forderte G-Cis Achromas auf und blickte angewidert auf N, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und unruhig hin und her sah, herab. »Ich sehe hier noch immer das gleiche unmenschliche, fehlerhafte Wesen, was sich immer und immer wieder meinen Befehlen widersetzt. Beweise mir, dass er sich verändert hat und mir von nun an gehorchen wird.« N zuckte, als er die Worte seines Vaters wahrnahm. Es verletzte ihn, den Mann so über sich reden zu hören. Aber er verdrängte es so schnell er nur konnte.

»Gib ihm einfach einen Befehl und er wird es tun. Solange er den Sender an seinem Kopf hat, ist er nur eine Marionette, die alles befolgt, was ihr aufgetragen wird«, erklärte Achromas. »Sag ihm einfach irgendwas und er wird es tun. Egal, was es ist.«

»Also wirklich alles, egal was es ist?« Interessiert sah G-Cis N an und bemerkte, dass dieser seinen Blick neutral erwiderte. Als hätte er keine Angst mehr. Ns Augen sahen fast erwartungsvoll aus, als würde er damit rechnen, dass G-Cis ihm nun etwas befehlen würde. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum es sich richtig anfühlte, sich seinen Vaters auszuliefern. »N, erinnerst du dich an den schicksalhaften Tag, an dem du das erste Mal meintest, du müsstest dich gegen mich auflehnen?«, fragte G-Cis.

N erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag. Es war viele Jahre her gewesen, dass er das erste Mal, als sein Vater ihn bestrafte, sich gegen ihn gewehrt hatte. Damals hatte sein Vater sich das erste Mal an ihm vergriffen und – N wollte an keine Details denken. Die Wunden, die er davongetragen hatte, waren grauenhaft gewesen. Die Strafe dafür, dass er sich einmal gewehrt hatte, hatte ihn dazu gebracht, es nie wieder zu wagen, seinen Vater von sich zu stoßen um davonzurennen. Er war damals noch so jung gewesen und die Angst vor seinem Vater hatte seinen Verstand vernebelt. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass so etwas Schlimmes passierte.

»Du hast mir an diesem Tag mein Auge genommen. Ich habe mich dafür nie revanchiert, weil ich dich noch als König gebraucht habe. Aber jetzt sieht die Sache anders aus... Also N, wirst du mir deine Untergebenheit demonstrieren, indem du endlich Reue zeigst und dafür einstehst, was du damals getan hast?«, fragte G-Cis und N schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht daran denken. »Was meinst du damit, Vater?« N verstand nicht, was G-Cis nun von ihm verlangte.

Es war ein Unfall gewesen. N hatte seinen Vater damals nur wegstoßen wollen und es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. N hatte das nie gewollt. »Ich habe das nie mit Absicht gemacht...« Bedrückt schloss N die Augen. Er hatte seinen Vater zwar immer gehasst, doch er hatte ihn nie verletzten wollen. N war nicht wie sein Vater, der ohne Rücksicht auf Ns Gefühle ihn immer und immer wieder gequält hatte. Selbst als er noch so jung gewesen war, hatte sein Vater sich bereits an ihm vergriffen und ihm Schmerzen zugefügt.

Aber plötzlich hatte sich alles geändert. N verstand nicht wieso, aber er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde er seinem Vater vertrauen. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er so ein Gefühl für ihn empfinden konnte.

»Du weißt genau, was ich meine, N. Du kennst doch das Sprichwort.« G-Cis beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinunter und strich über dessen Gesicht, da seine Augen durch wild durcheinandergefallene Strähnen verdeckt waren. »Auge um Auge. Wirst du also dein eigenes Auge opfern und damit wieder gut machen, dass du damals meines genommen hast?« G-Cis lachte. Natürlich wollte er nicht wirklich, dass N sich sein eigenes Auge herausschneiden sollte. Er war stolz darauf, dass die Misshandlungen niemals Spuren an Ns Körper hinterlassen hatten. Seine Seele war schon missraten und fehlerhaft genug und G-Cis wollte nicht auch noch Ns Körper verunstaltet sehen. Doch dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, auffliegen zu lassen, ob N nur vorspielte, dass das Experiment funktioniert hatte, oder ob es der Wahrheit entsprach.

Rasch sah N sich im Raum nach spitzen Gegenständen um. Er musste etwas finden, um den Befehl seines Vaters ausführen zu können. Er stand hastig vom Tisch auf und zuckte einmal kurz zusammen, als seine Füße den Boden berührten. Er war noch immer wackelig. N ging, so gut er es wieder konnte, durch das Labor und sein Blick fiel auf die Tische und die Regale, in denen sehr viele verschiedene Gegenstände abgelegt waren. N war sich sicher, dass er hier etwas zum Aufschneiden finden musste. Immerhin war dies doch ein Forschungslabor, oder wurden hier nur Forschungsergebnisse notiert? Was für eine Forschung betrieb Achromas überhaupt?

Tatsächlich fand N ein paar in einer Reihe hingelegte Werkzeuge, die Achromas wohl für seine Forschung an Pokémon benutzte. Es waren Werkzeuge, die er wohl zum Aufschneiden von Pokémon-Kadavern benutzt hatte. Vermutlich war Achromas ein Scheusal, das die toten Körper von Pokémon aufschnitt, um so mehr über ihren Aufbau in Erfahrung zu bringen.

N griff nach Achromas Skalpell, weil er sich vorstellen konnte, damit am besten in sein Auge schneiden zu können. Alles andere würde nicht passen oder war zu groß. Eine Schere oder ähnliches würde ihm zu sehr verletzten und wäre zu stumpf. Er brauchte etwas, womit er direkt durch die feuchte, leicht elastische Schicht des Auges schneiden konnte. Ansonsten würde er es nicht komplett zerstören können oder es würde unnötig lange dauern. Er wollte G-Cis Befehl auf der Stelle ausführen. »Er wird es nicht wirklich tun, oder?« Als G-Cis seinen Sohn mit dem Skalpell in der Hand sah und dieses zielstrebig auf sein eigenes Gesicht zubewegte, geriet der Mann in Panik. N schien nicht zu schauspielern, er war wirklich dem Willen der Männer vollkommen ausgeliefert, wie ein Sklave, der allen Befehlen folgen musste.

»Aufhören!«, schrie G-Cis und N stoppte seine Bewegung, kurz bevor er an seinem weit aufgerissenen Auge ankam. Erst jetzt bemerkte N, was passiert war. Vor Schreck ließ er sofort das Skalpell fallen und begann laut zu schreien. Er war kurz davor gewesen, sein eigenes Auge zu durchschneiden. Mit einem Klacken landete das Werkzeug auf dem Boden und flog unter den Tisch, von dem N es genommen hatte. Stark zitternd krallte N sich an der Tischplatte fest und konnte nicht verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Warum hatte er gerade vorgehabt, so etwas Furchtbares zu tun?

Doch je mehr er in Panik geriet, umso mehr begann sein Kopf wieder zu pochen. Deswegen atmete er tief durch und bemerkte, wie die Angst und die Fassungslosigkeit über sein eigenes Handeln sogleich wieder verschwand. Binnen weniger Sekunden war er wieder komplett gefasst und vergaß sogar seine Verwunderung über sein Handeln. Es war der Wille seines Vaters und dies war ihm Erklärung genug, um sich damit abzufinden und sich selbst keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen.

»Das ist ja noch viel besser, als ich erwartet habe...«

Selbst G-Cis war nun fast sprachlos, als er das Verhalten seines Adoptivsohnes beobachtete. Der junge Mann schien zwar immer noch verwirrt zu sein und noch nicht vollständig seinen Willen verloren zu haben, doch anscheinend war er wirklich stark manipuliert wurden und befolgte allen Befehlen, auch wenn es ihm selbst schadete.

Es war wirklich genauso, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, und dass N anscheinend noch mitbekam, dass sein Handeln nicht seinem eigentlichen Willen entsprach, hatte auch einen gewissen Reiz. Aber G-Cis würde ihm ohnehin früh genug leiden lassen. »Komm mit mir!«, befahl G-Cis und streckte seine Hand aus. N starrte zuerst geistesabwesend vor sich hin, doch als er sich gesammelt hatte, griff er ohne weiter zu zögern nach der Hand seines Vaters und hielt sie fest. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, doch N konnte es nicht in Frage stellen, warum es ihn so glücklich machte. »Ja, Vater«, antwortete er und lächelte. G-Cis merkte, dass die Situation immer besser wurde. Jetzt würde es erst richtig interessant werden. Er würde N so demütigen wie noch nie zuvor. Nie wieder würde N den Mut besitzen, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen.

Ohne auch nur den geringsten Wunsch nach Widerstand verspüren zu können, war N gezwungen, seinem Vater zu folgen. Noch immer hielt er sich an dessen Hand fest und hatte Anstrengung, in seinem geschwächten Zustand mit den schnellen Schritten des Mannes mithalten zu können. Aber er gab sich beste Mühe und klammerte sich an der Hand seines Vaters fest, als hätte er Angst, G-Cis würde ihn loslassen, wenn er ihm nicht schnell genug folgen konnte. Als G-Cis merkte, dass der junge Mann sich anstrengen musste, ihm zu folgen, konnte er nicht anders, als die Geschwindigkeit seiner Schritte zu beschleunigen und N dazu zu bringen, sich noch verzweifelter an seine Hand zu klammern.

G-Cis führte N durch den Gang seines derzeitigen Versteckes in sein eigenes Zimmer.

N war überrascht, dass sein Vater es ihn erlaubte, sein Zimmer zu betreten. In seinem alten Schloss hatte er es ihm nicht gestattet, auch nur in die Nähe zu kommen. Stattdessen hatte G-Cis N immer in seinem Kinderzimmer besucht. »Uhm...« N wurde nervös, als G-Cis hinter ihnen die Tür schloss. »Ist das wirklich in Ordnung, dass ich hier bin? Es fühlt sich komisch an, als würde irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Findest du nicht auch, Vater?« N war sich nicht sicher, woran es lag, dass er das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas vergessen zu haben. Er fühlte sich, als würde er etwas sehr Wichtiges übersehen. Als hätte er etwas sehr Wichtiges verdrängt, dass ihn nun aus dem Unterbewusstsein warnte, vorsichtig zu sein.

»Sei still«, ermahnte G-Cis ihn. »Sei ruhig und rede nur, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Hast du das begriffen?« N nickte und wagte nicht, noch ein einziges weiteres Wort auszusprechen. »Sehr gut. Warum warst du nicht immer so unterwürfig wie jetzt? Das hätte uns doch einiges leichter gemacht, nicht wahr?« G-Cis sah auf N herab und dieser nickte wieder eifrig. Egal, was sein Vater sagte, er würde sowieso allem zustimmen müssen.

»Ich bin ehrlich mit dir, N. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du mehr wie eine willenlose Puppe wärst«, meinte G-Cis. »Du hast dich immer schon gegen alles gesträubt und mir das Leben schwer gemacht. Aber endlich kann ich mir dir machen, was ich will, und du wirst dich von jetzt an nicht mehr gegen mich wehren. Habe ich recht?« N begann zu zittern und nickte nur zaghaft. Die Worte seines Vaters lösten Trauer in ihm aus. »Antworte mir«, wiederholte G-Cis mit Nachdruck. »Ich will, dass du es aussprichst!« »Ich... Ich... « Es missfiel N, diese Worte auszusprechen, doch egal wie rätselhaft es ihm erschien, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. »Ich werde von jetzt an keinen Widerstand mehr leisten.« Warum tat er nichts gegen ihn? Warum konnte er nichts mehr gegen seinen ihn ausrichten? »Papa, warum -« »Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, du sollst nicht sprechen, wenn ich es dir nicht erlaube. Also halt jetzt dein vorlautes Maul!« G-Cis riss allmählich der Geduldsfaden und er musste sich beherrschen, den jungen Mann nicht aus Versehen zu verletzen.

Aber es ärgerte ihn einfach zu sehr, dass N auch noch in dieser Lage Widerworte gab. Warum konnte er nicht endlich still sein? Warum musste er immer Fragen stellen und alles anzweifeln? N starrte seinen Vater an und G-Cis bemerkte, dass N etwas sagen wollte.

Aber er konnte nicht.

G-Cis musste lachen, als er sah, wie N damit kämpfe, ruhig zu bleiben. Doch anscheinend war er ausreichend manipuliert wurden und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, da es ihm nun verboten war, zu sprechen. »Braver Junge«, lobte G-Cis ihn. »Sprechen hat für dich ohnehin jetzt keinen Sinn mehr. Egal, was du sagst, es hat keinen Wert. Nur noch was ich dir sage, ist für dich von Bedeutung. Du hast von jetzt an keine eigene Meinung mehr. Hast du das verstanden? « N nickte und G-Cis schüttelte den Kopf. »Als ob. Du bist nur noch eine hirnlose Marionette, die zu allem ja sagt. Aber das gefällt mir. Endlich kann ich all das mit dir machen, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe. Vielleicht hasse ich dich doch nicht so sehr, wie ich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht werde ich in nächster Zeit sehr viel Spaß daran haben, dich um mich zu haben.«

N erschrak, als er ohne Vorwarnung von seinem Vater am Pferdeschwanz gepackt wurde. »Ahh? « Ohne es zu wollen gab N einen überraschten Laut von sich und hielt sich sofort den Mund zu, um nicht aus Versehen zu schreien. Immerhin war es ihm von nun an nichts mehr gestattet, etwas zu sagen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob auch Laute dazuzählten. Aber er wollte wirklich sichergehen und presste deshalb seine Hand auf seinen eigenen Mund, um alle Geräusche zu unterdrücken. G-Cis schob N, noch immer an den Haaren gepackt, in Richtung Bett und schmiss den jungen Mann dann brutal auf dieses. N krachte mit seinem Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten und war froh, noch immer die Hand vor dem Mund zu haben, sonst hätte er laut geschrien. Der Schmerz auf seinem Hinterkopf löste gleichzeitig einen schwindelartigen Zustand aus und so sah N nur undeutlich, wie sein Vater ebenfalls aufs Bett stieg und N an den Schultern packte, um ihn in die Mitte des Bettes zu legen.

N wollte mitteilen, wie schwindelig ihm war, doch er hielt wie befohlen den Mund und sah, wie vor ihm der Anblick seines Vaters wieder klarer wurde. Er lag nun in der Mitte von G-Cis Bett, mit dem Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen seines Vaters und mit dem Körper auf der Bettdecke, sein Vater über ihm. Erschrocken sah N in das Gesicht seines Vaters, der über N gebeugt war und mit einer Hand über Ns Wange strich. »Du bist wirklich hübsch, N. Dein Äußeres hätte dir als König sicherlich dabei geholfen, die Menschen auf deine Seite zu ziehen und von deinen Absichten zu überzeugen. Ich habe immer dafür gesorgt, dass ich dein Aussehen, trotz der zahlreichen Bestrafungen, immer unbeschadet lasse und nicht durch Narben und Verletzungen zerstöre... « G-Cis Hand wanderte an Ns Hals und legte sich sanft darum. »Aber du musstest ja den Rebellen spielen und deine Zukunft als König einfach wegschmeißen. Deshalb muss auch ich mich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und kann mich nach Herzenslust an deinem Körper austoben. Wollen wir nicht dein hübsches Aussehen endlich deinem hässlichen Inneren angleichen, damit jeder sieht, was für ein wertloses Stück Abfall du eigentlich bist?«

Mit diesen Worten spürte N auch die andere Hand seines Vaters an seinem Hals. »Hnng...!« N konnte nicht anders, als reflexartig ein weinerliches Geräusch von sich zu geben, als der Griff seines Vaters um seinen Hals immer fester wurde und seine Hände immer fester den Hals des jungen Mannes zusammendrückten. G-Cis nutzte nur einen kleinen Teil seiner eigentlichen Kraft und übte nur wenig Druck auf den Hals von N aus. Dennoch war er so dünn und zerbrechlich, dass N sogar schon beim kleinsten Druck sein Gesicht verzog und anscheinend bereits jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen hatte. G-Cis musste sich zurückhalten, den zerbrechlichen Hals nicht einfach zusammenzudrücken. Er musste sich beherrschen, der Verlockung zu widerstehen. N sollte noch mehr leiden.

»Spürst du, dass alle deine bisherigen Versuche, jemals vor meinem Einfluss entkommen zu können, vergeblich waren?« Langsam drückte G-Cis immer fester zu. Er hatte Ns Hals nun komplett mit seinen Händen umschlossen und sah, wie N begann, nach Luft zu schnappen. Langsam stieg die Panik in ihm auf. »Du bist zwar wunderschön, N, aber innerlich bist du nicht mal ein Mensch. Du bist nicht mal halb so viel wert. Wer würde dich schon vermissen?« G-Cis drückte noch einmal fest zu, sodass N seinen Mund weit aufriss und vergeblich nach Luft schnappte.

N war nicht mehr er selbst. Er merkte, wie um ihn herum wieder alles verschwommener wurde. Dennoch konnte er nichts gegen den Griff seines Vaters ausrichten, der seine Luftröhre immer brutaler zusammendrückte. Warum konnte er nichts machen? Warum hatte sein Vater so viel Macht über ihn, dass er selbst im Angesicht des nahenden Todes nichts machen konnte? Er konnte nicht einmal schreien, weil sein Vater ihm verboten hatte, Widerworte zu geben. Verzweifelt legte N seine kleine Hand auf die seines Vaters. Er hoffte, dass sein Vater von alleine seinen Griff lockern würde. Ns zitternde Finger strichen panisch auf dem Handrücken seines Vaters auf und ab. Doch es war mehr, als würden sie ihn bestätigen wollen, noch fester zuzudrücken. N erreichte sein Limit. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Er würde sterben. »Hnnn... ghh...! « Verzweifelte Laute waren alles, was N noch reflexartig herausbringen konnte, als er merkte, wie langsam alles dunkel wurde. Vor ihm verschwamm alles in einem dunklen Grauton.

Dann ließ G-Cis los. Er wollte den jungen Mann nicht sofort töten. Das würde ihm keine Genugtuung verschaffen.

N atmete sofort tief ein, als sein Hals wieder frei war. »Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Du hast von jetzt an die Erlaubnis, wieder zu sprechen. Ich langweile mich, wenn du gar nichts sagst. Und du bist so schon langweilig genug.« »D... Danke, Va... Vater«, antwortete N stotternd und umfasste mit seiner eigenen Hand seinen stark schmerzenden Hals, während er noch immer tief ein und aus atmete. »Ich habe dich nicht getötet, obwohl ich es nun hätte beenden können. Verstehst du jetzt endlich, dass du mir in jeglicher Hinsicht unterlegen bist? « »J... Ja.« Die Hände des Mannes hatten rote Spuren auf Ns Hals hinterlassen. Jeder einzelne Finger war auf Ns Hals zu sehen, als würde G-Cis ihn noch immer umfassen.

»Kommen wir jetzt endlich zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen.« G-Cis umgriff mit seinen Händen Ns schmale Handgelenke und drückte seine Fingernägel so fest er nur konnte in Ns weiches Fleisch. »Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, was du wirklich bist. Ich werde dir jetzt vor Augen führen, wie wertlos du bist und wie widerlich deine eigenen Gelüste und Verlangen sind.« N musste ertragen, wie G-Cis ihn noch immer an den Handgelenken gepackt hatte und sich immer weiter zu ihm hinunterbeugte und flüsterte: »Liebst du mich?«

N zögerte. Er dachte zuerst, er hätte sich verhört, als er die Worte seines Vaters hörte. »Warum antwortest du nicht? Soll ich die Frage wiederholen?« G-Cis wusste genau, dass N genau gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte. N biss die Zähne zusammen.

Was auch immer mit ihm geschah, es rief Zweifel in ihm hervor. Es war, als hätte er sich in kürzester Zeit viel zu extrem verändert. Seine Erinnerungen sagten ihm, dass er seinen Vater immer gehasst hatte. Doch jetzt, wo er ihn ansah, spürte er nichts mehr davon, als wäre jeglicher Hass einfach verflogen. Als hätte jemand Fremdes dieses Gefühl von ihm genommen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Liebe war, was er für seinen Vater empfand. Er fühlte sich mehr, als wäre es seine Pflicht, ihm zuzustimmen. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er eine gewisse Sympathie für seinen Vater empfand. Oder bildete er sich das etwa alles nur ein? Er fühlte sich, als würde sein Körper von jemand anderem gesteuert werden. Von jemandem, der ihm alle Antworten vorsagte.

»Ja, Vater «, antwortete er. »Natürlich liebe ich dich!«

»Wirklich, N? Ist es das, was du tust? « G-Cis streichelte durch Ns weiches Haar. »Sind es nicht nur leere Worte, die du von dir gibst?« »N-nein, Vater. Das sind meine wahren Gefühle!«, protestierte N. Wie sehr es G-Cis doch amüsierte, dass der junge Mann inzwischen sogar glaubte, dass diese Gefühle real waren. Er würde es genießen, ihn aus diesem Traum zu wecken und ihm ins Bewusstsein zu rufen, dass alles, was er gerade tat, nur durch die Gehirnwäsche hervorgerufen wurde. Doch vorher wollte er N noch dazu bringen, etwas zu tun, das er wirklich bereuen würde, sobald er sich dessen erst einmal bewusst sein würde.

»Ich liebe dich«, wiederholte N noch einmal, um seinen Vater klar zu machen, dass er auf seiner Seite war und keine weiteren Anstalten machen würde, sich weiter zu wehren. »Mach bitte mit mir, was du willst.« G-Cis war überrascht. Zuvor war N einfach nur unterwürfig gewesen. Doch nun forderte er ihn sogar selbst dazu auf, weiterzumachen. Der junge Mann schien sein Selbst immer mehr und mehr zu verlieren. Natürlich nahm G-Cis das Angebot an und befahl: »Dann sei ein braver Junge und zieh dich aus.« »Ja«, antwortete N, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, und begann damit, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

»Ich glaube, ich fange auch langsam an, dich zu mögen «, stellte G-Cis fest und beobachtete N dabei, wie dieses eine Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen ablegte. »Ich danke dir, Vater« N lächelte. G-Cis war verblüfft. Ns Lächeln sah schon fast echt aus, als könne es unmöglich durch die Manipulation hervorgerufen sein. Anscheinend wusste er selbst nicht mehr davon, dass er bloß als Marionette benutzt wurde, und hielt es für seine eigenen Entscheidungen, was er tat. »Wie falsch du doch liegst, kleiner N... «, murmelte G-Cis und begann dann ebenfalls, sich auszuziehen.

»Ich bin fertig«, verkündete N freudig, als er seine Boxershorts nach unten zog und nun völlig nackt auf dem Bett saß. »Was soll ich nun tun?« Ohne weitere Befehle zu erhalten, war N nicht mehr in der Lage, eigenständig Entscheidungen zu treffen oder Handlungen ausführen zu können. G-Cis betrachtete Ns dünnen, zierlichen Körper eingehend und bemerkte, dass die zahlreichen Peitschenhiebe und andere Foltermethoden aus damaligen Zeiten doch Spuren auf Ns Haut hinterlassen hatten. Sein Körper war mit Narben und nicht heilen wollenden Verletzungen übersäht. »Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du unter deiner Kleidung so aussiehst...« G-Cis konnte seine Verwunderung nicht verstecken. »Ich dachte immer, ich hätte gut aufgepasst, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Aber nun gut, immerhin konntest du das ja all die Zeit gut verstecken, nicht wahr? Dein Gesicht hatte ich immerhin bis jetzt verschont.« Achtlos warf G-Cis seine Kleidung auf den Boden neben das Bett und als N es sah, imitierte er seinen Vater und warf seine Kleidung ebenfalls achtlos vom Bett.

»Viele Narben sind geblieben, aber das ist nicht der Rede wert«, antwortete N und setzte wieder sein Lächeln auf, von dem nur er dachte, es wäre echt. G-Cis wusste genau, dass N, wäre er bei klarem Verstand, niemals so reagieren würde. Er konnte regelrecht vor sich sehen, wie N sich schon endlose Male im Spiegel betrachtet hatte und die Tränen über seinen verunstalteten Körper nicht zurückhalten konnte. »Natürlich ist es das. Alles, was ich mache, ist richtig. Also, bist du bereit, weiterzumachen? Ah, ich vergaß... Natürlich bist du das.« Dann winkte er N mit einer Hand zu sich. »Komm her!« Ohne zu zögern krabbelte N auf seinen Vater zu und setzte sich bei ihm auf den Schoß. »Ist das gut so, Vater?«, fragte er.

»Wirst du das auf der Stelle unterlassen?« G-Cis hatte es schon eine Weile gestört, doch er hatte nichts gesagt, weil er zu fasziniert davon gewesen war, dass N ihm so willenlos Folge leistete. Doch nun ruinierte es die Stimmung. Vor allem da N es immer und immer wiederholte. »Ich dachte, wir hätten das schon längst geklärt, N. Geht es etwa nicht in deinen zurückgebliebenen kleinen Kopf? Ich bin nicht dein verdammter Vater und ich werde es nie sein. Solltest du mich noch einmal so nennen, ist dein Auge wirklich dran.« N erschrak. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es G-Cis so wütend stimmte. »Tut mir leid, G-Cis. Ich -« »Es ist widerlich. Alleine der Gedanke daran, mit einer niederen Kreatur wie dir verwandt zu sein, bringt mich dazu, meinen Zorn unterdrücken zu müssen. Ich muss mich wirklich beherrschen, dich nicht weiter unnötig zu verletzten, N. Aber wenn du es weiterhin provozierst, soll es nicht anders sein!« »Ich habe verstanden...« N ließ den Kopf hängen.

Als G-Cis Ns trauriges Gesicht sah, war er überrascht, dass er selbst in Ns jetzigem Zustand noch Trauer hervorrufen konnte. Anscheinend hatte er einen wunden Punkt des jungen Mannes getroffen. »Wunderschön«, merkte G-Cis an. »Mir wird richtig warm ums Herz, wenn ich den inneren Konflikt in deinen Augen widerspiegeln sehe. Wollen wir dich nicht noch ein wenig mehr leiden lassen?« »Einverstanden, G-Cis«, antwortete N, völlig unfähig, überhaupt noch wahrzunehmen, dass G-Cis nichts Gutes mit ihm plante. Doch er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sein Verstand war vollständig verschwunden. »Was willst du, das ich jetzt mache?« »Entspann dich einfach«, befahl G-Cis.

N saß noch immer auf G-Cis Schoß, mit dem Rücken an seinem Vorderkörper. »Was wirst du nun tun? «, fragte N, nicht ängstlich, sondern interessiert. »Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dein vorlautes Maul halten sollst. Warum kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören... «, seufzte G-Cis und begann damit, mit den Händen über den Oberkörper des jungen Mannes zu streicheln. Sanft und vorsichtig um N darauf vorzubereiten, was noch kommen würde. Seinen Kopf legte G-Cis auf Ns rechter Schulter ab, sodass seine Hände noch tiefer wandern konnten. G-Cis entlockte dem jungen Mann ein überraschtes Geräusch. Auch G-Cis war überrascht, als er eine unerwartete Entdeckung machte.

»Oh N... «, seufzte G-Cis und schüttelte den Kopf. Er spürte in seiner Hand, dass N bereits ein wenig erregt war. »Hast du das wirklich so nötig? Sehnst du dich so sehr nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit? Oder bist du einfach ein kleines Flittchen?« N wurde rot. »Ich... Es... Es ist einfach ungewohnt für mich, so berührt zu werden. Mich fasst niemand so an, deshalb ist es mir ziemlich unangenehm«, gestand er. Er verstand selbst nicht, warum die Berührungen solche Reaktionen seines Körpers auslösten. Er hatte bis jetzt noch keine solchen Erfahrungen gemacht.

»Deine Ausreden bringen dich auch nicht weiter. Ich dachte, du sagst all diese verrückten Dinge, dass du mich liebst und dass du meine Aufmerksamkeit schätzt, weil ich deinen kleinen Kopf manipuliert habe. Aber die Reaktion deines Körpers... Ist das auch eine Nebenwirkung? Oder bist du wirklich so tief gesunken, N? Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dir zwischen den Beinen eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst zu haben.« N war sprachlos. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er fand einfach keine Erklärung dafür, warum die Berührungen sich so gut anfühlten. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum G-Cis ständig davon sprach, er wäre gehirngewaschen wurden, beziehungsweise manipuliert. All dies fühlte sich so natürlich an. Wie konnte das nur sein?

Wie konnte er nur so auf G-Cis reagieren? Wie konnte er Touya das nur antun? Was würde Touya sagen, wenn er das wüsste?

»Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert. All dies fühlt sich so merkwürdig an. Als wäre es ein Traum und als hätte ich keine Macht mehr über mich «, erklärte N und hoffte, G-Cis würde ihm helfen, zu verstehen, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. »Oh N, glaube mir, das ist sicherlich kein Traum. Das ist die grausame Wahrheit.« »Oh, oh, ohhh...! «, wiederholte N immer wieder, als er spürte, wie die Hand seines Vaters sich zu bewegen begann und er mit eigenen Augen sah, wie sein eigenes erregtes Glied immer größer wurde. »Wie kann das nur sein? G-Cis, ich... Wieso mache ich das? Wieso fühle ich mich so? Wieso fühlt es sich so gut an? Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, ich würde... Liebe ich dich?«

»Du hast keinen Grund, so verwirrt zu sein, N. Du hast doch vorhin schon gesagt, wie sehr du mich liebst, N. Oder war das nur eine Lüge?« N schüttelte den Kopf. Es war keine Lüge. Er fühlte sich wirklich so merkwürdig. Ihm war unheimlich warm und all diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf machten die Situation nicht leichter. Er fühlte sich einfach zu gut.

Als G-Cis das Stöhnen des jungen Mannes wahrnahm und bemerkte, dass N es wirklich zu genießen begann, ließ er von ihm ab.

»Warum?«, jammerte N und starrte auf die Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen, die sich regelrecht danach sehnte, dass die Hand seines vermeintlichen Vaters seine angefangene Sache zu Ende brachte. »Bitte, G-Cis!«, schrie N und musste ein paar Tränen, ausgelöst durch Verwirrung und Lust, unterdrücken. »Du bist wirklich eine ziemlich gierige Hure«, seufzte G-Cis und schob N brutal von seinem Schoß. »Aber ich habe nicht vor, dass du nur du das bekommst, was du willst. Dafür musst du mir auch etwas zurückgeben!« G-Cis präsentierte seinem ihm seine ebenfalls bereits durch Ns Anblick gewachsene Erektion und Ns Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick der enormen Größe, die er nicht erwartet hätte. »Ich werde dich damit noch mehr demütigen, als du es dir jemals vorstellen könntest...« , fügte G-Cis in Gedanken hinzu.

»Ja... Ja, ich will das!«, jammerte N und legte sich wieder in die Mitte des Bettes, die Beine gespreizt und mit den Händen an den Oberschenkeln. G-Cis beschloss, gnädig zu sein. »Dann wollen wir dafür sorgen, dass dieses kleine, verdorbene Miststück das bekommt, was es verdient hat.« Ohne N weiter vorzubereiten packte er ihn brutal an den Schenkeln, zog ihn an sich heran und platzierte sein Glied am Schließmuskel des verwirrten jungen Mannes. Wäre N bei klarem Verstand gewesen, wäre dies für ihn die Hölle gewesen. Doch nun lag er nackt vor G-Cis und bettelte nach mehr. Das war einfach besser, als der Mann es sich je hätte ausmalen können. Es war perfekt, wie N vor ihm lag, völlig ausgeliefert, als wäre er nur ein Spielzeug von G-Cis, ohne Verstand.

»Das wirst du so schnell nicht mehr vergessen!« Mit diesen Worten drang G-Cis in Ns unvorbereiteten Körper ein und dieser gab einen qualvollen Schrei vor sich, den er sogleich mit den Händen vor seinem Mund unterdrücken wollte. Der für seinen Körper zu große Penis seines sogenannten Vaters riss ihn regelrecht auf und bohrte sich in Ns empfindliches Fleisch, das sogleich anfing, zu bluten und dem Mann das Eindringen in Ns Körper zu erleichtern. »Genau so wolltest du es doch, nicht wahr?« G-Cis stieß tief in den Körper des ausgelieferten jungen Mannes unter ihm hinein, der die fließenden Tränen mit aller Kraft zu verstecken versuchte.

»Sind das Freudentränen, die ich da sehe?«, keuchte G-Cis. »Weinst du etwa aus Freude, weil du so glücklich bist, dass ich dir endlich das gebe, was du dir jahrelang gewünscht hast? Weil ich endlich deine kleinen, widerlichen Verlangen befriedige?« N nickte eifrig. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Er war dem Mann, der nun auf ihm lag und ihn in die Matratze drückte, völlig ausgeliefert. Sein Verstand spielte nicht mehr mit und selbst wenn er gewollt hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr befreien. »Ja, G-Cis... Ich danke dir.« N zwang sich zu lächeln. Er wollte lächeln, doch der Schmerz war so groß, dass es ihm nur schwer fiel, nicht auf der Stelle laut zu schreien.

Selbst G-Cis hatte Schmerzen dabei, so unvorbereitet in den Körper des jungen Mannes einzudringen, doch es war ihm wert, sich selbst zu verletzen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass auch N unerträgliche Schmerzen erleiden würde. Sobald er das warme Blut um sein Glied spürte, dass durch die brutalen Versuche, sich im Körper des ehemaligen Königs vor und zurück zu bewegen, verursacht wurde, grinste er zufrieden. »Wirklich bemitleidenswert!«

N nickte. Er nickte und nickte und nickte. Egal, was G-Cis zu ihm sagte, N stimmte ausnahmslos zu. Auch wenn er die Worte des Mannes kaum noch wahrnehmen konnte. Es war ihm, als würde ihm immer schwindeliger werden. Das Innere seines Mundes fühlte sich taub an, sein Kopf drehte sich. Mit den Händen griff er ins Bettlaken und versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich festzuhalten. Doch jeder Versuch, nach einem Halt zu suchen, war zwecklos. Mit jedem Stoß verlor N das Laken und klammerte sich jedes Mal erneut an ein dünnes Stück Stoff, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens ein wenig Halt finden zu können. Er spürte, wie ihn auch schon bald die Kraft in seinen Fingern verließ. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er an die Zimmerdecke. Das einzige, das er noch um sich herum wahrnahm, war das Stöhnen des Mannes auf ihm und der Geruch von Schweiß.

N wurde zurück in die Realität befördert, als er plötzlich diese bekannte Wärme um sein Glied spürte, die er schon vor ein paar Minuten wahrgenommen hatte. Er spürte den Griff seines Vaters. Er spürte die Bewegung der Hand im Takt mit den brutalen, rücksichtlosen Stößen des Mannes. »Das fühlt sich doch gut an, nicht wahr? Du genießt es, so gefickt zu werden!« N schüttelte den Kopf. Doch der Befehl hatte sich bereits in sein Hirn gebrannt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Schmerz in ihm wieder so eine Lust hervorrufen konnte. Mit jeder Bewegung merkte er, wie seine zuvor durch den starken Schmerz kleiner gewordene Erektion wieder zu wachsen begann und er riss erschrocken den Mund auf, als er merkte, dass es sich gut anfühlte und dass er mehr davon wollte. G-Cis hatte nur den Befehl geben müssen und schon tat Ns Körper, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

»Ah... hh! Es fühlt sich gut an!«, schrie N regelrecht und hatte in diesem Augenblick wirklich die Einbildung, dass diese Aussage der Wahrheit entsprechen würde. » G-Cis! Ich liebe dich!« Verwirrt und beeinflusst durch diese eigenen, gelogenen Worte, war sich N selbst nicht mehr sicher, was er eigentlich fühlte oder fühlen sollte. Diese von G-Cis programmierten Gefühle wirkten so echt auf ihn, dass er für einen Augenblick jegliche Kontrolle verlor und sich nur noch auf das konzentrierte, was sich zwischen seinen Beinen abspielte. Immer schneller und schneller schoss ein warmes, beruhigendes Gefühl durch seinen ganzen Körper und er bemerkte, wie er sich langsam seinem eigenen Höhepunkt näherte.

Als G-Cis sah, wie weit er N bereits gebracht hatte, wusste er sofort, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte. Dies war der wirklich wichtigste Schritt seines ganzen Plans.

In dem Augenblick, als die warme Flüssigkeit zwischen Ns Beinen ihn in einen tranceartigen Zustand versetzte und N nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, was um ihn herum vor sich ging, riss G-Cis mit einem Ruck den Sender von Ns Stirn und holte den jungen Mann wieder zurück in die Realität. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, in denen N voll und ganz seinen Orgasmus auskostete, bis sein Verstand langsam wieder zurückkehrte.

Sofort kehrten auch die Erinnerungen zurück.

Die Erinnerungen an den kalten Kellerraum kamen zurück. Die Erinnerungen an Achromas, der ankündigte, Ns Verstand mithilfe von Wellen vernebeln zu wollen und G-Cis, der es kaum erwarten konnte, N zu demütigen. Der Hass, den er den beiden Männern gegenüber empfunden hatte, war plötzlich zurückgekehrt. Doch dann kamen plötzlich neue, unverständliche Erinnerungen dazu. N hörte seine eigene Stimme, wie er zu seinem Vater sagte, er würde ihn lieben und sah sich selbst vor ihm liegen, bereit, dass er mit ihm alles machen dürfte, was er nur wollte.

»Nein... Nein... Nein nein nein nein!«, schrie N, als er die Augen erschrocken öffnete und seinen Vater laut keuchend und verschwitzt auf sich liegen sah. »Nein nein... nein nein...! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!« N konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Sein Verstand war zurückgekehrt und G-Cis hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn. Mit aller Kraft trat und schlug N gegen den Mann über ihm, doch G-Cis hielt sich nur noch gewalttätiger an N fest und brachte den jungen Mann in eine unangenehme Situation, Arm in Arm mit seinem Vater.

»Lass mich los, du Monster! Lass mich sofort gehen!«, schrie N völlig in Panik und drehte den Kopf weg, als sein Vater ihm in die Augen sah und die Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich darin spiegelte, genoss. Dazu noch die eigene Enttäuschung und Scham, über sein eigenes Verhalten, die N nicht unterdrücken konnte. Das war einfach zu perfekt, N so verzweifelt um Gnade winseln zu hören. Wie N schluchzend die Augen zusammenkniff und seine Tränen zurückhielt, reichte aus, um G-Cis ebenfalls dazu zu bringen, seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, und dies brachte N dazu, noch lauter um Hilfe zu schreien, als dieser spürte, wie das Glied des Mannes tief in seinem Inneren anschwoll und sich etwas Warmes in ihn ergoss, und ihm war, als würde er vor Schreck keine Luft mehr bekommen. Alleine durch den Gedanken daran, was gerade geschah, wurde N schlecht und er musste seinen Brechreiz unterdrücken. »Das ist doch unmöglich. Das ist... Das ist nicht wahr...«, schluchzte N.

Als G-Cis fertig war, ließ er sofort von N ab. Ns Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er das fremde Sperma vermischt mit Blut aus seinem Körper laufen sah und er sich bewusst wurde, dass er neben der Demütigung auch physische Schäden davongetragen hatte. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, ließ N seinen Oberkörper wieder aufs Bett sinken und streckte laut winselnd seine Arme und Beine aus. »Du hast mich benutzt!«, schrie er und war an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem ihm die Tränen ohne Zurückhaltung die Wangen hinunterliefen. »Du hast mich ausgenutzt! Ich wollte das hier nicht!« Schluchzend versteckte N sein Gesicht mit seinen eigenen Händen, doch er entfernte sie sofort wieder, da der fremde Geruch an ihnen zu stark war und ihm wieder schlecht wurde.

»Natürlich wolltest du das nicht, N.« G-Cis lachte und zog sich angestrengt seine Hose und ein Oberteil an. »Genau deshalb hast du darum gebettelt, von mir genommen zu werden. Genau deshalb hat dein Körper nach Aufmerksamkeit geschrien und du hast mir versichert, wie sehr du in mich verliebt bist. In den Mann, der dir nur Leid und Schmerz zufügt. Weil du es nicht wolltest. Du bist wirklich bemitleidenswert und du widerst mich an!« Dann warf er dem jungen Mann seine Boxershorts genau ins Gesicht, doch N reagierte nicht. »Bedecke deinen widerlichen, verunstalteten Körper wenigstens ein wenig. Für mich ist der Anblick einer Hure, die auf dem Bett des eigenen Ziehvaters liegt und nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelt, nur schwer zu ertragen.«

N war am Ende. Diesen kleine Funken Stolz, den er noch besessen hatte, hatte G-Cis ihm genommen. N fühlte sich wertlos und ausgenutzt. Er hatte seine eigenen Prinzipien verraten und sich dem Mann hingegeben, den er mehr als alles anderes hasste. Er war wirklich nichts mehr wert. »Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen?«, fragte er sich selbst, raffte sich auf und zog wenigstens die Boxershorts an, auch wenn er spürte, dass der Stoff sofort durch das austretende Blut rot gefärbt wurde. »Wie konnte ich das nur tun? Was wird Touya davon halten, wenn er das erfährt? Wie konnte ich Touya nur so hintergehen? Nein, ich habe ihn nicht hintergangen... Ich wollte all dies nicht... Ich wollte das nicht!«, redete er sich ein.

»Steh nun auf! Du hast dieses Bett nun schon genug eingesaut!« G-Cis packte den kraftlosen N am Arm und zog ihn mühelos auf die Beine. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, zerrte er ihn aus dem Zimmer hinaus durch den Gang des Versteckes. N wagte nicht einmal mehr zu fragen, wo er nun hingebracht werden würde. Es war ihm egal.

G-Cis öffnete eine Tür und drängte N, den Raum vor ihm zu betreten. Der Raum kaum größer als sein altes Kinderzimmer. Wahrscheinlich sogar ein wenig kleiner. Und dunkel und trostlos. Ohne Spielsachen und nur mit einer kleinen Matratze, einem Wachbecken und einer Toilette, neben der Handtücher lagen. »Dein neues Zuhause«, verkündete G-Cis und schubste N, damit er endlich den Raum betrat.

Völlig kraftlos sank N durch den leichten Schubser seines Vaters zu Boden und landete unsanft in der Mitte des Raumes. Durch den Aufprall lief noch mehr warme Flüssigkeit sein Bein hinunter, die zuvor tief in seinen Körper hinein geschossen wurden war. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr.

»Du wirst von jetzt an hier wohnen. Wirklich passend für jemanden wie dich, nicht wahr?« G-Cis beobachtete amüsiert, wie der junge Mann sich panisch umsah. N wusste genau, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. »Du... Du nimmst mich gefangen?«, fragte er panisch und G-Cis nickte. »Von jetzt an hat dein unnützes Dasein einen neuen Sinn. Du wirst tagsüber Achromas bei seiner Forschung helfen, ob du willst oder nicht!« Ns Augen weiteten sich. Er wollte nicht. Nie würde er einem so furchtbaren Mann wie Achromas helfen wollen. Seine Freunde... All ihre Geheimnisse... Es war Ns Aufgabe, sie vor einem Mann wie ihm zu bewahren. »Nein, das werde ich nicht!« , schrie er und versuchte mit letzter Kraft, aufzustehen. Doch G-Cis schlug ihm genau vor seinem Gesicht die Tür zu und N krallte sich an die verschlossene Tür vor ihm.

»Ach, das wäre noch nicht alles...«, hörte N die Stimme von G-Cis von der anderen Seite. »Du wirst nicht nur Achromas behilflich sein. Es war wirklich amüsant, heute mit dir zusammen zu sein, N. Das sollten wir bald wiederholen. Am besten jede Nacht von heute an bis zu dem Tag an dem du stirbst.« »Nein! Nein, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!« Doch egal wie sehr N noch gegen die Tür vor ihm schrie, der Mann dahinter war längst verschwunden und dachte triumphierend an den Augenblick zurück, in dem Ns Hoffnung endgültig aus seinen Augen verschwunden war. N blieb noch einige Minuten vor der Tür stehen, bis er wieder zusammenbrach. Er wusste genau, er würde dieses Leben nicht überstehen. »Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich sterbe, hm?«, widerholte er.

N konnte fast froh sein, dass Touya ihn ohnehin niemals wiederfinden würde. Es würde ihm nur das Herz brechen, zu erfahren, was N widerfahren war. Was brachte N dieses Leben noch? Unter den Umständen, die ihm dieses neue Leben bot, konnte er sicherlich nicht glücklich werden. Das Beste, das ihm passieren konnte, wäre, diese Welt so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, damit er sich nicht selbst dafür schämen musste, seine eigenen Ideale und Träume verraten zu haben. Der Tag, an dem er sterben würde... Er konnte nur, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, hoffen, dass dieser Tag sehr bald kommen würde.


End file.
